


Traducción - Tempus Fugit Praeterhãc

by Maiden_Lasso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_Lasso/pseuds/Maiden_Lasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La búsqueda de Horcrux lleva a Harry a Roma. Sin embargo, no esperaba el repentino viaje a través del tiempo por una exploción de una diadema. Ni tampoco Severus Snape, que se ve arrastrado por la reacción del hechizo. Ahora que los dos están atrapados en el pasado, ¿qué van a hacer? Juntos luchan por ganarse la vida y tienen que aprender a sobrevivir, sin dejar de buscar un camino a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tempus Fugit Praeterhãc](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15299) by Quill_Lumos. 



El chico parecía estar caliente e irritado. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona que no fuese Potter el que estaba sufriendo por el inesperado calor, entonces Snape podría haber tenido algo de simpatía. Severus sospechaba que, a juzgar por la mirada amarga en su rostro, probablemente tampoco le gustaba Roma. Potter parecía mucho más contento cuando él y Granger se patearon toda Gran Bretaña, viviendo en esa caseta horrible y maltrecha tienda de campaña, de lo que estaba ahí, rodeado de la gloria que fue Roma. Después de todo, no era como si el chico idiota pudiera entender la cultura o la historia. La chica Granger probablemente lo apreciaría mejor, pero estaba rodeada por el mayor par de idiotas que Severus había tenido jamás el infortunio de seguir durando varios preciosos días de su vida. Parecía que Granger, finalmente, había encontrado la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw que no estaba en Hogwarts como todo el mundo sospechaba, sino que de todos los lugares, estaba en Italia. Actualmente se encontraban de viaje para recuperarla. 

—¿A dónde vamos de nuevo, Hermione? —se quejó Potter. Era un mocoso egoísta y malcriado, pensó Severus con suficiencia.

—¿Llegamos ya? —La voz de Weasley era incluso más llorica que la de Potter. Con su pelo rojo y la piel pálida, Weasley no parecía hacer frente al calor en absoluto, aunque no parecía muy pálido por el momento, en su lugar, parecía que había sido hervido. Weasley sonaba patético, infantil y petulante, como Potter. De repente, Severus casi sintió un pinchazo de simpatía por Granger, después de todo, la extraña expedición no era su culpa. Severus sabía que la chica había trabajado duro para localizar la diadema y, desde luego, no era su culpa que al Señor Oscuro le gustaran los emperadores romanos muertos.

Severus no se había dado cuenta de que Roma podría ser tan calurosa en Marzo. Le habían dicho que efectivamente era unos grado más caliente de lo normal en esa época. Nadie parecía pensar que era calor. Había gente paseando por delante de ello, por ejemplo, con chaquetas y gabardinas; pero en comparación de los días húmedos y lluviosos que había tenido recientemente en Gran Bretaña, Italia era prácticamente tropical. El sudoroso y desaliñado trío gryffindor destacaba por encima de los italianos que los rodeaban, siendo muy pronto en el año para que la ciudad estuviera inundada de turistas. 

—¡Oh, basta ya, los dos! —espetó Granger con malhumor, terminando efectivamente con los sentimientos de simpatía hacia ella de Severus. La chica era demasiado mandona. No parecía más cómoda que los chicos, su pelo se había vuelto incluso más encrespado con el calor.

Severus aún encontraba difícil de creer que, en realidad, hubieran logrado rastrear el último Horcrux —aparte de Nagini— no sólo en Roma, sino en una estatua en concreto; de hecho, una de Julio César. Aparentemente, César había sido un ancestro de Rowena Ravenclaw. Obviamente, Potter y Weasley estaban confusos sobre por qué esa estatua era la única que acabaría con el Señor Oscuro. Severus tampoco estaba completamente seguro, incluso aunque no lo admitiera ante sí mismo, confiaba en la chica, no se equivocaba a menudo.

Granger se paró al final. Estaba mirando una escultura de, en palabras poco elegantes de Weasley, “otro tío muerto”.

Granger miró a Weasley con impaciencia, quizás notando finalmente lo idiota que era el chico.

—No es sólo un “tío muerto”, Ron —dijo con desdén—. Es Julio César. ¡Hasta tú debes haber oído sobre él!

—Erm... —murmuró Weasley, simplemente subrayando su total imbecilidad, tanto como Severus pudo ver. 

—Por supuesto que lo hemos hecho —intervino Potter, ignorando la cara en blanco de Weasley.

—Bueno, aquí es donde Aberforth me dijo que Ya-Sabéis-Quién enterró la diadema de Rowena —dijo Granger, moviendo se en círculos alrededor de ellos y de forma triunfal. 

—Pero no pudo haberlo hecho, Hermione. —Weasley pinchaba la base mientras hablaba—. Es mármol puro, o granito o algo. No puedes enterrar algo ahí.  
Granger puso los ojos en blanco, como la imagen de la irritación. En realidad, Severus estaba muy impresionado con su autocontrol, ¿Weasley tenía que demostrar continuamente que tenía menos inteligencia que un gusarajo?

—¡Bueno, probablemente no lo enterró! ¡Pero me apuesto a que está encerrado aquí de todas formas! Y si queremos destruirlo, tendremos que sacarlo.

—Pero, ¿por qué querría poner la diadema aquí? —El odioso chico Weasley estaba poniendo mala cara. 

—Creo que se identifica con César —dijo Granger con seriedad—. Se ve como un gran gobernante.

—¡Un gran capullo, más bien! —murmuró Weasley, golpeando la base con una de las sandalias—. ¿Podría ser más idiota? 

Severus tenía que admitir, por una vez en su vida, que el chico podría tener razón. Quizá no hubiera utilizado esas palabras, pero apoyaba el sentimiento completamente.

—¿Cómo crees que lo conseguiremos? —preguntó Potter.

—Prueba un Alohomora —sugirió Weasley.

—No va a ser tan simple como eso —se burló Granger.

No lo fue.

Intentaron empujar la base, empujando suavemente y susurrando una serie de hechizos. Nada pareció funcionar. Severus deseaba ir y quitar a los chicos de en medio porque estaba seguro de que tendría más éxito. En lo que a Severus concernía, eran totalmente ineptos.

Afortunadamente la escultura estaba en una de las partes menos populares de Roma, porque Potter se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a palpar la base de la estatua. Murmuraba para sí mismo sobre el calor, Roma y el hecho de que el pavimento estaba caliente en su piel desnuda. 

—Harry —siseó Granger—, la gente nos está mirando. Tendremos que volver más tarde. 

Potter la miró, parecía irritado; aún pasaba los dedos a lo largo de lo que parecía una cuerda, tallada en la parte alta del pedestal donde estaba la estatua. El chico comenzó a hablar mientras los hábiles dedos continuaban su búsqueda. 

Pero las palabras que decía no eran comprensibles para ninguno de ellos.

—¡Harry, estás siseando! ¡Estás hablando pársel! —exclamó Granger.

Nada como señalar lo obvio, pensó Severus despectivamente.

Una pequeña puerta en el pedestal se deslizó a un lado. 

Por un momento, Snape odió a Potter incluso más que de costumbre. ¿Cómo podía el gryffindor arquetipo tener un maravilloso talento slytherin? A Severus no le parecía justo, especialmente porque el chico ni siquiera parecía saber que lo estaba hablando. 

Pero una larga y ridícula sonrisa dividía la cara de Potter y estiró la mano para apoderarse de la diadema.

—¡NO! —Parecía que la palabra hubiese sido arrancada de Severus, sin que él fuera consciente de ello. 

Potter se volvió de su auto designada tarea para ver quién había gritado, con una mirada de asombro total en su rostro. Entonces, Severus corría hacia él atravesando la plaza, tan rápido como nunca había corrido antes. Pero era muy tarde. Los dedos de Potter envolvieron el objeto que antes buscaron. Severus escuchó un rugido en su oído mientras alcanzaba al chico y se aferraba a él, entonces un destello de luz blanca le cegó y todo se volvió negro.

**********

Los dos aterrizaron con estrépito, en una maraña de extremidades. Severus estaba sobre Potter, que yacía debajo de él, sin moverse.

—¡Oh, joder! —dijo Severus, en voz baja. Puso dos dedos en pulso de Potter y se sintió aliviado al sentir que había pulso, incluso aunque fuera muy débil. Tenía que llevar al chico al hospital; se negaba a que todo su trabajo duro fuese en vano. Había estado siguiendo a los tres adolescente por un tiempo, siempre que podía escaparse de Hogwarts y sus deberes como Director. Se las había arreglado para que el trío no le viera durante casi un año, ayudándoles cuando era necesario, pero sin dejarles saber quién ayudaba. Se había asombrado cuando vio al chico inclinarse para coger la diadema de Rowena en la base de la estatua. ¿Es que el chico no había aprendido nada de lo que le había pasado a Dumbledore? 

Había alejado al chico del daño escasos segundos antes de que la explosión mágica les lanzara volando para caer hechos unos guiñapos al suelo. Ahora el chico estaba herido. Severus no tenía ni idea de a dónde llevar a Potter. Ni siquiera sabía si había un hospital mágico en Roma, o incluso donde estaba la instalación muggle, pero debía encontrarla rápidamente. 

Si únicamente el chico no hubiera sido tan impulsivo, tan idiota como para intentar tocar el Horcrux sin ningún tipo de preparación, sin levantar ninguna barrera mágica. Severus buscó alrededor a los amigos tontos del chico, podría enviar a uno a por ayuda, pero no había señal de ellos. Más preocupante era el hecho de que tampoco había señales de la Roma moderna. No había cafés, ni coches, ni farolas. Sólo un callejón estrecho y barro cocido y duro en lugar de hormigón. Severus suspiró y se preguntó a donde pudieron ser transportados exactamente, ¿a una remota parte de África, quizás? ¿O a Sudamérica?

Dos niños, un chico y una chica, estaban de pie cerca, observándoles con mucha atención. Iban vestidos con unas túnica sencillas de color beige claro y los pies descalzos.

La niña se acercó a ellos, con una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos castaños. 

— _Domine? Quid est?_

 _¿Domine?_ ¿Amo? _¿Quid est?_ ¿Ocurre algo? Latín, ¿hablaban latín? 

Severus miró al cielo. El sol estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había estado sólo momentos antes. Pero eso y el calor eran las únicas cosas que no habían cambiado. 

Ahora que se fijaba, se dio cuenta de que todo lo demás era diferente. Los olores eran picantes, casi abrumadores, los ruidos eran distintos, los edificios estaba mucho más juntos y por donde quiera que mirara había inscripciones y pintadas en latín. Toldos que colgaban por el callejón en el que estaban, barriles apilados contra las paredes y cerca de donde Potter estaba tirado había pilas de sacos, que estaban llenos de granos y fruta. Había una caseta cercana con un ánfora que, a juzgar por las tallas exteriores, presumiblemente contenía vino. Los cuencos llenos de uvas puestos en la mesa de madera, le ayudaron a confirmar su impresión de que era un tienda de vino y cerca de la mesa un pequeño perro estaba acurrucado bajo el sol, roncando suavemente. Aparte del perro y los niños, el callejón estaba desierto. 

Por un momento, Severus estuvo tentado de aferrarse a su pensamiento inicial de que de algún modo había acabado en África o Sudamérica. Después de todo, todo parecía tan polvoriento y tan pobre. Pero el uso del latín, escrito y hablado, era muy frecuente para ser una coincidencia; Severus se dio cuenta de que no habían dejado Roma en absoluto, seguían en el mismo lugar hasta donde había seguido al trío. Ahora tenía la horrible sensación de que estaban en una época distinta. No era finales de los 1990's, pero definitivamente seguía siendo Roma.  
¡La antigua Roma!

—Oh, joder —dijo Severus de nuevo, en voz baja. Respiró hondo y se giró a los chicos—. _Subvenite nos?_ —preguntó—. _Subveniatis?_

La chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Estne servus vulneratus?_

Severus asintió. Pensó que la chica le había preguntado si Potter estaba herido. 

— _Subveniatis?_ —repitió la petición de ayuda. 

— _Certe_ —replicó la chica, se giró y se dirigió hacia la tienda con el ánfora afuera—. _Sequamini?_

Severus levantó al chico con cuidado. Era tan flexible como el muñeco de trapo de un niño y estaba inesperadamente inconsciente, mucho más frágil de lo que Severus habría sospechado. La cabeza de Potter colgaba así que descansaba sobre el hombro de Severus y, llevándolo con cuidado, siguió a los niños dentro de la tienda que vendía vino.

**********

Por fin el chico respiraba con facilidad y Severus no pensó que fuera a ponerse peor. Estaban en un pequeño cuarto trasero detrás de la tienda que se había convertido en su refugio. La niña había estado entrando y saliendo, ocupándose de ellos y mirándoles solemnemente con esos ojos grandes y castaños. Severus quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero su latín era muy pobre. Una cosa era haber estudiado y aprendido la gramática y otra hablarlo en el mundo real.

La niña, su acompañante, un chico alto y pálido con el pelo de color rojo óxido, y la mujer que parecía ser la dueña de la tienda, todos parecían tratarle con respeto, incluso con admiración. Le habían mirando mientras desnudaba a Potter y le aplicaba bálsamo en las heridas, que había muchas. El chico estaba cubierto por cortes profundos y contusiones oscuras. Gracias a las pociones habían disminuido un poco, pero no lo suficiente en la opinión de Severus. Las lesiones de Potter eran muy graves, aunque afortunadamente no amenazaban su vida. También se dio cuenta de que la pequeña reserva de pociones que siempre llevaba encima estaba casi agotada y que no había forma de reponerla pronto. 

Le quitó a Potter la camiseta grande y el pantalón corto de color caqui que llevaba, intentando no fijarse en la ágil y joven forma que estaba debajo de los moratones. ¡Dioses, el chico era guapo!

También estaba muy pálido, el tobillo derecho estaba hinchado, a Severus le parecía un esguince grave y además sospechaba que Potter podría tener daños internos. Forzó a que bajaran por la garganta del chico una poción de reabastecimiento de sangre, una poción para hematomas y una poción para reparar fracturas de huesos, dado que pensaba que las costillas de Potter probablemente estaban fisuradas.

También sospechaba que era la forma en la que estaban vestidos lo que le había dado a sus salvadores alguna impresión útil de quienes podrían ser. Las túnicas oscuras y pesadas de Severus indicaban que era un hombre de cierta importancia, mientras que las prendas desaliñadas de Potter, también. Habían mirado a Severus cuidar al muchacho y resollar mientras le aplicaba los bálsamos. Al final, reunieron el coraje para preguntarle si era un veneficus. Severus pensó que esa palabra significaba muchas cosas: tóxico, mágico, mago. 

Pero la pequeña familia que le había ayudado no parecía demasiado molesta ante la idea de que pudiera ser un mago; de hecho, no podrían ser más serviciales. Pero no era del todo sorprendente. Si se trataba de la antigua Roma, y Severus no tenía razón para pensar que no lo era, entonces la ayuda médica era muy difícil de conseguir, al menos para los ciudadanos comunes, y la magia que estaba usando, aunque estuviese siendo muy cuidadoso y sólo demostrara sólo una pequeña parte de lo que era capaz, parecía deleitar a sus nuevos amigos, no asustarles. 

Severus supuso que no era del todo sorprender que la magia fuera aceptada en esta época. Sólo después, muchos cientos de años en el futuro, la magia se convirtió en algo malo y los magos tuvieron que retirarse 'sub rosa' para mantener sus vidas y sus secretos. Por lo que esta familia podía ver, obviamente Severus estaba ayudando a Potter, así que probablemente podría serles de ayuda y, sin lugar a dudas, no les haría daño que un mago tuviera una deuda con ellos. 

Les dijo que, efectivamente, era una mago y que venía de Hispania. Sabía bastante español y mezclado con su satisfactorio latín, probablemente sería suficiente para salir del paso. Dudaba que pudiese haber engañado a un soldado romano o a un senador, pero era factible que ninguna de las personas que había conocido jamás hubiese viajado a una provincia tan distante y, por sus vagos recuerdos sobre historia romana, España había sido conquistada desde muy temprano durante el gobierno imperial. 

Su fingida influencia hispánica también le ayudaba a explicar su pobre latín. Le dijo a sus salvadores, vacilante, que él y el chico había viajado a Roma, que estaban allí para abrir una tienda. No fue hasta que buscó en su memoria y finalmente recordó que la palabra en latín para chico era _puer_ , así que Severus se dio cuenta de que esa gente no pensaba que Potter era su aprendiz o su sirviente, pensaban que Potter era un servus, un esclavo. 

Severus se divertía con frialdad ante la idea de cómo podría reaccionar el héroe consentido y arrogante del mundo mágico cuando despertara y encontrara que había sido esclavizado por defecto. Pero entonces, en cierto modo, tenía sentido seguirles la corriente a su suposición. ¡El latín de Potter era atroz! Severus debería saberlo, había corregido suficientes ensayos lamentables. Irónicamente, como esclavo, Potter pertenecería a Severus como una propiedad y estaría mejor protegido que un simple sirviente al empleo de Severus. Severus sabía que podría pasar fácilmente como un ciudadano de Roma, cuando la familia le había preguntado por sus orígenes había sido muy cuidadoso para ser vago en detalles pero claro en su rango y estatus. No estaba exactamente seguro de cuando estaban, pero se había enterado de que Augustus era Emperador, así que con suerte habían llegado en una época relativamente pacífica en la historia de Roma. 

Bajo las estrictas leyes de Augustus, era una un ciudadano romano protegido, aunque fuera de otra provincia. Nadie intentaría tomar la propiedad de un hombre y Severus sabía que Potter era una ciruela sabrosa, que se vendería por una buena suma en una subasta si alguien sospechaba que no era un ciudadano. No, se dijo Severus, definitivamente era mejor que Potter se hiciera pasar por un esclavo que ya pertenecía a un buen ciudadano, antes que intentar convencer a los territoriales y conquistadores romanos de que era un hombre libre de otro país que no sabía latín en absoluto. Todo el mundo hablaba latín, era el hijo que mantenía unido al Imperio y sin él, Potter era vulnerable. 

— _Vos facio medina, Domine?_ —preguntó en voz baja la mujer que Severus pensaba que era la dueña de la tienda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Le había visto curar a Potter, no podía esconder la eficacia de sus pociones y se preguntaba si quizás era la forma en la que ella podía reclamar el pago a cambio de su bondad. 

— _Certe_ —replicó Severus, confirmando que sí, que él hizo las medicinas. Pensó que le llevaría algo de tiempo encontrar los ingredientes que necesitaría. Pero entonces podrían quedarse mientras tanto. Severus no tenía ni idea de cómo se las había arreglado para viajar dos mil años en el tiempo, lo que significaba que tampoco tenía idea de cómo diablos iba a volver de nuevo a casa. 

Su respuesta afirmativa fue suficiente para la mujer que había mostrado curiosidad por ellos. Inmediatamente, bombardeó a frases en latín a la chica a su lado. La niña salió, como le indicaron, sólo para volver momentos después con un plato de pan, aceitunas y una copa de vino. Severus aceptó la comida y se esforzó por seguir el discurso de la mujer. Aparentemente, le entretuvo con una lista interminable de familiares que parecían necesitar tratamientos de un tipo u otro y, con una mezcla de latín simple y señales con las manos, le dijo que su familia ayudaría a Severus y Potter, si él hacía las pociones para las diversas dolencias a cambio.

**********

El joven Potter no despertó hasta el día siguiente. Murmuró en sueños, suplicando ayuda en voz baja a la deidad que conocía, pero Severus se desconectó de las divagaciones de Potter y, en su lugar, optó por buscar sus cosas. Al final, la familia le dejó a solas. La vida en comuna era la norma en Roma, al parecer, y las ideas modernas de privacidad no tenía lugar aquí. Consecuentemente, era la primera vez desde que llegaron que Severus tenía tiempo de investigar las pertenencias del chico sin ojos curiosos observando todos sus movimientos.

Desperdició un tiempo precioso revisando que las heridas del chico estuvieran curándose bien, lanzando varios hechizos a escondidas para asegurarse de que no había heridas ocultas y graves y que el chico estaba sanando como debía. 

Potter había llevado una camiseta larga y un par de pantalones cortos hasta que Severus se los había quitado para curar sus heridas. También tenía una pequeña mochila. Ahora que Severus estaba solo por un rato, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para ver qué llevaba el chico. La bolsa era extraña, parecía una bolsa muggle común, una de esas cosas hechas en cadena y baratas. La cremallera estaba tan sucia como el resto, pensó Severus, pero abría bastante bien. Había muchas más cosas dentro de lo que la mochila debería contener. Había algo de dinero muggle en una cartera en lo alto del bolso y rápidamente lo descartó, no iba a servirles en la antigua Roma. También había mudas de ropa, de nuevo sin utilidad en su situación actual. Más útiles eran las dos varias de dentro de la bolsa, una de las cuales hormigueaba bajo los dedos de Severus. La varita de Draco. ¿Qué demonios hacía Potter con ella? 

Con rapidez y a escondidas lanzó un Tempus, la varita trabajó bien para él. Se sorprendió cuando en las figuras brillantes del aire leyó 7ª hora. ¡Qué extraño! Sonrió para sí mismo. Estaban en Roma y la varita le mostraba la hora local correcta. En la forma de decir la hora romana, el día estaba dividido en doce segmentos iguales, como la noche. La magia innata del hechizo había reaccionado al método de la Antigua roma para indicar la hora. 

Severus decidió poner a un lado esos pensamientos por ahora y, en su lugar, siguió con la búsqueda. 

Otras cosas prometedoras para ellos, también. La capa de invisibilidad de Potter estaba enrollada y metida en la bolsa. Severus sonrió con suficiencia cuando lo vio. También había un extraño libro de cuero que Severus apartó para mirarlo más tarde. Por último, pero no menos importante, una gran bolsa que parecía tener un hechizo parecido al de la mochila y daba la sensación de tener tres veces su tamaño en sickles, knuts y galeones. 

Severus se sorprendió de lo aliviado que se sentía. Podrían sobrevivir. Estarían bien. Podrían vivir cómodamente hasta que encontraran algo, hasta que descubrieran cómo volver. Severus juntó todo lo que podría servirles y lo escondió bajo la capa de invisibilidad. No quería que la familia lo encontrara, ni Potter tampoco, para el caso. Con seguridad, el chico haría algo estúpido y terminaría poniéndoles en peligro. 

Severus siempre había pensado que Albus consentía demasiado al chico, sin duda por la inapropiada culpa por la manera en que lo usaba, pero ese tratamiento no había hecho nada en absoluto para frenar sus ridículas tendencias gryffindor. Cuando más lo pensaba Severus, más buena parecía la idea del esclavo. Aquí nadie dudaría en darle una paliza al chico si intentaba resistirse a las instrucciones de Severus. 

Severus ni siquiera intentó aplastar la corriente de alegría pura que le recorrió ante la idea de Potter resistiéndose ante los indefinidos planes de Severus pero casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando una voz ronca interrumpió sus pensamientos, llamándole. 

—¿Profesor Snape? 

Severus se dio la vuelta. 

Un par de ojos verdes le observaban. Severus se preguntó fugazmente si Potter le había visto esconder la mochila, pero después de considerarlo se dio cuenta de que no pudo hacerlo, Severus había ocultado bien sus acciones.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Potter. 

Severus sintió su labio alzarse. 

—¿No va a regañarme, Potter? La última vez que me vio, ¡amenazó con matarme!

Potter suspiró.

—Sí, lo siento por eso. Era mucho más ingenuo. —Se inclinó contra la áspera almohada de arpillera en la que estaba tumbado y cerró los ojos, de alguna forma la habitación parecía más oscura sin su luminiscencia verdosa. 

—¿No le preocupa que le lleve ante el Señor Oscuro? —espetó Severus. Se sentía inquieto por los comentarios de Potter. ¿Por qué el chico no era grosero? Potter siempre era grosero. Severus aplastó despiadadamente la idea que surgió, espontáneamente y sin deseo, y que sugería que Potter era grosero con él por la forma en que siempre habría tratado a Potter. 

—¿Por qué me llevarías ante el Señor Oscuro, del que has intentado protegerme durante mucho tiempo? Además, no puedo sentirle, así que debemos estar muy lejos de donde estábamos.ç

Severus sintió que su mandíbula caía y cerró la boca con un chasquido audible. 

—¿Qué tonterías dices? —gruñó. 

El muchacho intentó alzar la cabeza para mirar a Severus de nuevo, pero lo dejó rápidamente con un pequeño gemido. Severus no estaba sorprendido. Potter había caído con bastante fuerza y se había dado un golpe desagradable en la cabeza.

—Le siento todo el tiempo —dijo el chico—. A Voldemort, me refiero. Siempre está en mi cabeza, un dolor en mi cicatriz. Le he sentido constantemente desde que me poseyó en el Ministerio de Magia, cada minuto, cada hora. Pero no le siento ahora, así que no podemos seguir en Roma, debemos estar mucho más lejos. 

Severus se estremeció, no podía evitarlo. El pensamiento de sentir a Voldemor como una presencia constante le daba ganas de vomitar. La conexión con el Señor Tenebroso que compartía Severus era más que suficiente para él; había sentido pinchazos de vez en cuando y el dolor agudo cuando le invocaba, ¿pero sentirle todo el tiempo? 

Sin embargo, Potter le había dado el inicio perfecto, así que Severus lo usó. 

—No es tanto una cuestión de dónde, Potter, sino de cuándo. Gracias a su estúpido comportamiento, parece haber provocado un hechizo que nos ha llevado atrás en el tiempo. Aún estamos en Roma, pero en la Roma de Augustus, probablemente unos veinte años antes de Cristo. 

—¡Biiiiien! —dijo Potter. 

—¿Cree que no le digo la verdad? 

—No, profesor, ése es el problema, le creo. —Severus estaba preparado para romper a Potter en pedazos, despotricar sobre su arrogancia y estupidez. Estaba acostumbrado a las agresiones del chico; no sabía como lidiar con un Potter que le escuchaba, que no le discutía nada. 

Se preguntó si el chico tenía mucho dolor. La poción que le había dado a Potter habría disminuido el límite de lo que estuviera sintiendo, pero Severus no podía hacer más que eso; simplemente no tenía ninguna poción y no quería arriesgarse a usar la varita para curar al chico. Ni quería correr el riesgo de que lo pillaran usando la varita cerca de muggles ni estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaría su magia. Severus pensó con gusto que Potter podría curarse naturalmente. 

—¿Te duele mucho? —se encontró preguntando.

Potter se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una mueca.

—He estado peor —dijo—. Erm... ¿fue usted quien me desnudó? —Seguía sin mirar a su ex-profesor. Severus pensó que probablemente no podía levantar la cabeza.

—Tenía que tratar tus heridas —respondió Severus secamente.

—Oh. Bien, gracias.. Er... Señor... um, ¿había una mochila conmigo?¿Cuándo llegamos aquí? La llevaba puesta cuando salté por los aires.

—¿Una mochila? ¿Qué es eso? 

—Er, es una bolsa que tiene dos correas para los hombres. Ron y yo teníamos una cada uno. Hermione encontró un hechizo que las hacía más grandes por dentro, tenía todo en él, todas mis cosas especiales.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que habla, Potter —se burló Severus.

El chico empalideció aún más. Por un breve instante, una mirada de total devastación cruzó su cara. 

—Oh —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Severus sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. ¿Por qué el chico estaba así? ¿Por la supuesta pérdida de su varita? ¿O quizá por la capa de invisibilidad? ¿Tal vez Potter pensó que podría vagabundear por ahí tan fácilmente como hacía en Hogwarts? Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de ver cualquiera de sus posesiones si Severus tenía algo que ver con eso.

La chica entró. Llevaba una copa y un plato de lo que parecía queso y aceitunas.

— _Hola, Señor_ —dijo en latín con su tono calmado y respetuoso—. _¿Cómo está su esclavo?_

— _Mejor, gracias. Está despierto._

— _Bien_ —dijo con una sonrisa—. _¿Quiere algo para él, Señor?_

— _¿Un poco de agua estaría bien, por favor?_

Los ojos de la niña se movieron rápidamente sobre la forma semidesnuda de Potter y Severus se presionó con fuerza para gruñirle. ¡Potter era suyo! No estaba aquí para que una niña malcriada se lo comiera con los ojos. ¿Y de dónde diablos había pensado que venía? 

— _El agua no es buena, Señor. ¿Tal vez le permitiría algo de vino aguado?_ —Severus sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole; descubrió para su asombro que quería que nadie le diera nada a Potter sin que él lo dijese.

— _Sí, le permito algo de vino, pero seré yo quien se lo dé. Es nuevo como esclavo y debe aprender que me pertenece._ —La chica asintió y salió corriendo.

Severus se giró hacia el chico, acercándose al hacerlo. Potter, que ya no necesitaba levantar la cabeza para ver a Snape, le estaba mirando de nuevo. Se preguntó si el chico había entendido algo de la conversación que había tenido lugar.  
Potter, sin darse cuenta, respondió a su pregunta. 

—¿Ella piensa que soy su sirviente? 

Severus no pudo controlar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Oh, no, Potter, piensa que es mi esclavo. —Los ojos de Potter se abrieron.

—¿Su esclavo? —chilló, causando que la sonrisa de Severus aumentara. 

—Para cuando me di cuenta de que pensaban que lo es, ya era muy tarde.

—Me lo imagino —dijo Potter tristemente—. ¡Supongo que encaja perfectamente en mi maravillosa puta vida!

—En realidad, tiene sentido. No sabe latón, podría tener muchos problemas si fuera por su cuenta. Le mantendré a salvo hasta que volvamos. 

Potter suspiró.

—Ya pillé que la chica hablaba en latín. Pero usted la entendió, le habló. Tiene razón... yo no podría haberlo hecho. ¿Podemos estar en peligro, no? Recuerdo como era Roma por el colegio, los gladiadores y Spartacus y todo eso. —Suspiró de nuevo—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? 

Severus estaba asombrado. El chico no había discutido con él. Miraba a Severus con esos maravillosos ojos verdes. Los ojos de Lily, y Severus tuvo que aplastar sin piedad una punzada inesperada de culpa. Esperaba que el chico hiciera un berrinche mayor, que despotricara como su miserable padre habría hecho. Pero Potter no lo había hecho. Sabía más sobre Roma de lo que Severus esperaba, pero a menudo olvidaba que Potter fue criado por muggles. Los muggles aprendían cosas sobre Roma en la escuela primaria. Aún así, el chico había aceptado la explicación de Severus muy fácilmente y Severus pensó que había mucho más que discutir, pero no por el momento. 

—Primero siéntese, tengo algo para que beba. Debe tener sed. —Severus puso un brazo detrás de los hombros del chico y le ayudó a levantar la cabeza. Parecía muy débil y bebió el vino aguado a sorbos, poniendo caras muy extrañas mientras sorbía. 

—¡Puaj! —dijo finalmente—, esto es asqueroso. 

—Quizás —dijo Severus— pero al menos no se deshidratará, lo que podría suceder con demasiada facilidad y no hay asistencia médica aquí.

Potter frunció la nariz.

»Deberá hacer todo lo que se le diga —continuó Severus—. Tengo algo de dinero, suficiente para mantenernos durante un tiempo. Necesitamos encontrar algún sitio para vivir, algo que hacer que nos permita encajar mientras yo... mientras nosotros, encontramos la forma de parecer parte de esta sociedad. Es decir, hasta que podamos volver a nuestro propio tiempo. Mi latín está oxidado, puedo llevarlo por el momento, pero no mucho más. Debemos tener cuidado. 

»Por cierto, la chica trajo algo de comida para usted. ¿Tiene hambre? 

Potter suspiró otra vez, mucho más profundo esta vez.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Voy a hacer lo que diga, haremos algo. Erm... no, no tengo hambre. Creo que me siento un poco mal. ¿Puedo dormir, Profesor? 

Severus entrecerró los ojos. El chico aún estaba conmocionado, sospechaba que era el caso. Potter había sido muy manejable, había aceptado muy fácilmente las órdenes de Severus y las náuseas eran el último indicio. Determinó que hablarían de nuevo, cuando el chico estuviese mejor.

—Llámame Domine desde ahora, Potter —replicó—. No podemos correr ningún riesgo, somos extranjeros, no podemos permitirnos que sospechen nada. Los romanos no necesitan ninguna excusa para ser violentos. La vida humana significa poco aquí.

—Sí, Domine, entiendo. Lo pillo. —Potter sonaba un poco exasperado—. Haré lo que me pida, lo prometo. Haré lo que pueda para llevarnos a casa y no ponernos en peligro. No siempre salgo corriendo a ciegas, sabes; soy capaz de ser cuidadoso cuando necesito serlo. 

Severus sonrió ante eso, pero no habló. El chico todavía parecía cansada y había asentido mucho más fácilmente de lo que Severus pensó que lo haría. Al menos por hoy era suficiente. 

—Erm, de todas formas, ¿qué significa Domine? —dijo Potter con voz cansada.

—Significa amo —dijo Severus con frialdad—. Ahora, ve a dormir.

**********

Potter estaba durmiendo de nuevo. Severus creía que la presunta contusión todavía era evidente, pero su respiración parecía más fácil al menos. La chica, que al parecer era la nuera de Modia, la Materfamilias que los había acogido, se llamaba Hermia. Parecía preferir estar con Potter. Severus pensó que tendría que cortarlo desde el principio. La joven tenía un marido perfectamente útil, aunque parecía estar mudo. Modia le había invitado a cenar y Hermia estaba sirviendo un guiso de algún tipo, con pan. El guiso era suave y aguado y el pan era plomizo y pastoso, pero Severus estaba hambriento así que se lo metió adentro de todos modos.

— _Hay una tienda vacía en el siguiente callejón_ —dijo Modia—. _Podría cogerlo si tiene algo de dinero guardado, está a la venta_ —. Le miró de forma calculadora; Severus sospechaba que estaba pensando que él podría ser una buena adición a su lista de clientes, y era cierto, ya le debía una deuda. La pregunta tentativa era una forma de consolidar su relación. Una relación que podría ser útil para ambos.

— _Suena interesante_ —dijo Severus con cuidado, todavía inseguro de su latín—. _No creo que haga daño mirar._

Modia le sonrió.

**********

Modia le llevó a ver la tienda ella misma, directamente después de cenar. Era una pequeña habitación cuadrada con una cortina raída que colgaba en una puerta en la parte trasera de la tienda. Era absolutamente asquerosa, la suciedad estaba por todas partes. Pero Modia prácticamente estaba entusiasmada con las posibilidades de todo, especialmente cuando Severus expresó interés en adquirir también los locales vacíos contiguos a la tienda. Rufus les había acompañado pero Hermia se había quedado atrás, 'para vigilar a su esclavo'. Severus prefería haber dejado a Rufus, especialmente porque el chico no podía hablar, pero no estaba dispuesto a alterar a su benefactora al insinuar que estaba coqueteando con Potter.

La chica era una liberta, ella, Modia y Rufus llevaban esas pequeñas túnicas divertidas de las que Severus había leído. Eso significaba que todos ellos habían sido esclavos en algún momento y que todavía debían su lealtad a su Dominus, aunque probablemente ahora le llamarían Paterfamilias. Severus sospechaba que el hombre debía poseer la mayoría, si no todos, de los del callejón dónde Modia. Si Severus estaba lo suficientemente bien para poseer su propio local, podría ser todo un buen aliado para ellos. No es que a Severus le importara mucho, la mujer tenía una vida dura. 

Le sonrió. 

— _Está bien_ —le dijo y recibió una recompensa instantánea cuando su cara plana y sólida se iluminó con una sonrisa que fácilmente eclipsó la suya.

**********

Tenía que llevar a Potter a la tienda al día siguiente aunque el chico no pudiese caminar todavía. Si Severus tuviese acceso a su laboratorio, fácilmente podría elaborar algo, pero no lo tenía, así que el chico tendría que ponerse mejor a la forma muggle. Se las había arreglado con un par de hechizos rápidos y a escondidas, mientras nadie estaba mirando, para acelerar el proceso de curación. Pero las contusiones del chico habían disminuido considerablemente y Severus pensó que, estando aún un poco dolorido, las costillas de Potter no serían la agonía que podrían haber sido si Severus no le hubiese dosificado la poción. Modia le había dado a Severus un saco para sus pertenencias y había enterrado la mochila de Potter en el fondo, debajo de la capa que había descartado por el calor.  
El chico sólo llevaba una túnica que Severus había transformado a partir de la camiseta grande que había llevado cuando ambos llegaron y nada más.

Habría protestado un poco por la falta de ropa interior pero Severus le había señalado que como esclavo no llevaría ninguna. Así que Potter dejó de protestar como si nada. Severus no pudo evitar desear que les enviaran atrás en el tiempo años antes, prefería decirle a Potter qué hacer y que lo tuviese que aceptar tan fácilmente. 

Severus había traspasado todas las reglas una vez más esa mañana, esperando que el chico protestara ahora que parecía estar recuperándose, pero no lo hizo. Sólo asintió, de acuerdo con todas las restricciones que Severus mencionó y se comió despacio la primera comida desde que llegaron. 

El chico parecía simplemente delicioso con la túnica sencilla, bueno, al menos según la opinión de Severus. Le gustaba el hecho de que las largas y esbeltas piernas de Potter estuviesen a la vista, más que escondidas bajo la andrajosa ropa que el chico insistía en llevar siempre; le gustaba el hecho de que el cuello de la túnica expusiera la clavícula de Potter y que la túnica se ciñese mientras estaba en sus brazos, dándole una ininterrumpida vista de un delicioso muslo. 

Severus estaba convencido de que el chico volvería a su molesta desobediencia después de un día o dos, una vez que sus heridas estuvieran curadas y se sintiera mejor; así que decidió disfrutar del nuevo y humilde Harry Potter mientras duraba el aparente cambio de personalidad. Siempre había sido su terrible mal comportamiento y su odiosa personalidad lo que había repelido a Severus en el pasado. Si Potter mantenía sus promesas, se comportaba y se mantenía fuera del camino de Severus, estar en Roma sería menos que una dura experiencia. Sin embargo, Severus no iba a dejar que sus expectativas crecieran todavía.

La compra de la tienda y los locales vacíos contiguos no pudo ser más fácil. El hombre a los que pertenecía había estado muy contento de vender, algo que Severus pensó que merecía una mejor investigación, pero como él y Potter no planeaban permanecer mucho tiempo, Severus estaba preparado para correr el riesgo. Sospechaba que la vista de los galeones fue lo que hizo que los ojos del hombre resplandecieran. Después de todo, el oro era oro sin tener en cuenta la forma en la que llegara; así que tras un rápido comentario sobre el extraño diseño, las monedas fueron escondidas en una bolsa de cuero. Costó sólo 45 galeones asegurar la compra, dejando muchos en la improvisada bolsa de dinero y se le entregó a Severus un pergamino que confirmaba su propiedad.

Severus estaba muy contento. La fusión de las dos tiendas le daría una habitación para trabajar muy amplia y espacio donde vivir. Se añadiría una puerta de conexión para que Severus pudiera tener un laboratorio de pociones y un almacén contiguo. Había una habitación para la tienda y varias estancias en la parte trasera, que podría ser su vivienda y detrás del edificio había un patio pequeño y cerrado, lleno de basuras y escombros pero con un gran potencial.

Había una cama rota en una de las habitaciones traseras así que dejó a Potter y se giró para hablar con Modia.

— _Está bien_ —dijo con una sonrisa—. _Necesito, erm... cosas... para mis pociones._

— _Debería ir al mercado_ —dijo Modia—. _Yo también debo ir. ¿Vamos juntos?_

Severus asintió, su conversación aún era muy forzada, pero podía entenderla muy bien. Había pasado algunos de los galeones de Potter a un pequeño monedero que había transformado a partir de un calcetín de Potter. Necesitaba comprar calderos o cualquier equivalente romano de éstos. También necesitaba botellas y tarros para las pociones terminadas y necesitaba encontrar qué ingredientes que podría obtener. Entonces, sin decir otra palabra, deambuló bajo la luz del sol. 

El mercado era increíble. No creía que hubiese estado alguna vez en un sitio tan vibrante y lleno de vida. Los ruidos desconocidos, la vitalidad y el movimiento no se parecían a nada que Severus hubiera visto antes. 

Los gritos resonaron. Amigos dándole la bienvenida a otros, charlaban y reían, vendedores pregonando sus mercancías. Las carcajadas sonabas por las calles, los músicos tocaban los instrumentos y los niños se perseguían los unos a los otros entre la multitud de personas. 

Los puestos eran de todo tipos y tamaños, repletos de mercancías de todo tipo. Telas brillantes cubrían tablas de forma extraña, había cuencos con especies interesantes, ollas, ánforas, cestas y esclavos.

Esclavos.

Había una zona entera del mercado que estaba acordonada, reservada para la terrible mercancía de humanos. Modia ni siquiera parecía notarlo, pero para Severus la miseria era palpable. 

Las personas estaban atados a los postes como animales. Algunos estaban atados con fuerza, las manos detrás de ellos y asegurados con una cuerda áspera. Otras estaban encadenados, las cadenas oxidadas tintineaban mientras se movían. Algunos sentados pacientemente, moviéndose poco, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Este último grupo era, probablemente, los que estaban más acostumbrados a la esclavitud, ya habían nacido en ella o les vendieron sus familias o ellos mismo. Eran de todos los tamaños, colores y físicos pero, mientras el mercado vibraba con movimiento y vida, ellos se distinguían por su quietud. Severus se dio la vuelta. 

En lugar de mirar ese triste ejemplo de la sociedad romana, eligió mirar alrededor y ver qué ingredientes podía reconocer, si había algo disponible para crear una base para pociones. Modia fue valiosa, hizo trueques en su nombre, localizó un par de cestas grandes que Severus llenó con ingredientes, hierbas y minerales, y pidió prestado un esclavo para llevarlos hasta la tienda. Severus también consiguió bastante de otros elementos, desde ropa de cama a calderos. Finalmente volvieron a la tienda. 

Estaba ordenado, mucho más ordenador. Severus estaba contento de que la chica se hubiese quedado para usar su tiempo de forma laboriosa. Hermia se había colocado un delantal improvisado y había barrido todo el polvo del suelo con una escoba. Potter salió torpemente en la habitación, había hecho una improvisada muleta con dos piezas de madera. También, se había hecho un delantal y agarraba a una gran trapo.  
Vio como Severus entraba, con su cara transformándose con una gran sonrisa. 

—Hola, Profesor, ¿cómo estaba el mercado?

—Debería descansar el tobillo, Potter, o se lo dañará permanentemente —espetó Severus. Podría haber tenido la ayuda del chico para guardar los nuevos ingredientes de pociones pero, por lo que podía ver Severus, era prácticamente inútil—. ¿Nunca escucha? Y debería hablar en latín. —El chico se sonrojó y miró a sus pies.

—Lo siento —dijo.

— _Latín, Potter!_ —siseó Severus—. _Y llámame Amo!_

**********

Durante los siguientes dos días, el chico le ayudó a limpiar la habitación que quería usar como laboratorio de pociones, cojeando con la muleta improvisada hasta que Severus le echó. De todas formas, estaba en medio y Severus sabía que el chico era inútil en Pociones: no le quería cerca de sus limitados suministros. Las pociones era la única manera que tenía para devolverlos a casa. Tenía algunas ideas, una o dos cosas que podría intentar, pero necesitaba experimentar, necesitar investigar y esperaba que el chico se mantuviera fuera de la habitación y de su vista.

Se lo había dicho al chico, explicó su situación, subrayó que estaban sólo aquí y que él estaba sólo aquí por la estupidez de Potter. Hizo hincapié en que no había garantía de que pudiera devolverlos a casa, pero si había alguna oportunidad de que pudiera, necesitaría experimentar, hacer investigaciones y que Potter necesitaría hacer su parte. Se esperaba que limpiara, atendiera la tienda y, lo más importante, que permaneciera fuera del camino de Severus.  
El chico fue incapaz de encontrar los ojos de Severus y permaneció en silencio. Tal vez, por fin, ¿Potter se estaba dando cuenta de lo drásticamente que su impetuosidad les había afectado? 

De todos modos, Potter parecía subyugado. Su latín era tan abominable como Severus esperaba. Tartamudeaba y balbuceaba unas tres o cuatros frases. La chica aparecía de vez en cuando, pero Potter no podía comunicarse con ella con más facilidad de lo que podía con Severus, aunque le sonriera y se sonrojara. Severus se negó a contestar al chico del todo si usaba inglés; debía aprender. Al final, se sumió en un bendito silencio y Severus fue capaz de concentrarse.  
Al tercer día después de que se mudaran, Potter entró de nuevo al laboratorio y Severus le gritó para que saliera. 

— _Por favor, Amo, vino un hombre._ —Intentó balbucear Potter con su latín chapurreado. 

Severus sonrió.

—¿Tan elocuente como siempre, Potter? —dijo Severus, en inglés, sabiendo que el chico se perdería el comentario si hablaba el latín. 

—¡Estás hablando en inglés!

—Sí, pero yo puedo hablar ambos idiomas. Hasta que puedas hacerte entender en latín, no hablarás en inglés y, si lo haces, serás castigado. 

Potter le fulminó con la mirada. 

— _Vino un hombre_ —dijo con un tono hosco. 

—¿Y qué espera que haga al respecto? 

— _Viene a ver?_

—Bueno, no sé, no has sido muy respetuoso al preguntarme.

— _Por favor?_

—Por favor, ¿qué? 

Potter estaba apretando los dientes. 

— _Por favor, Amo, vino un hombre, viene a ver?_

—De verdad, Potter, ¡debiste decir eso en primer lugar! —Severus arrastró las palabras, disfrutando enormemente del sonido estrangulado que hizo el joven. Sonriendo, le siguió hasta la parte delantera. 

El hombre en cuestión tenía rasgos fuertes y dientes desastrosos. 

— _Buenas tardes, Señor_ —dijo, sonriendo de forma empalagosa tan pronto como Severus entró en la zona que finalmente sería su tienda—. _Envié a su esclavo a buscarle. Mi nombre es Marcus Iulius; llevo la tienda de pedernal y pizarra al otro lado del callejón_. —Severus miró detrás del hombre, el edificio, que había estado tapiado desde que llegaron, ahora estaba abierto y pudo ver las pilas de pizarra, presumiblemente para escribir y de pedernal para encender el fuego. 

— _He estado fuera_ —dijo el hombre—. _No sabía que esta tienda estaba a la venta, conozco a alguien que habría estado interesado en comprarla._

— _De verdad?_ —Severus arrastró las palabras—. _Y quién podría ser esa persona?_

— _Oh... er, mi patrón. Desea invertir en esta zona, ha estado buscando más locales por aquí desde hace algún tiempo._  
El hombre frunció el ceño, parecía muy perplejo.

» _No lo entiendo, Vibius, el hombre al que le compró, sabía que mi patrón estaba intentando comprar estas tiendas y, sin embargo, dijo que nunca vendería!_

Severus sonrió para sí mismo, sin extrañarse de que la propiedad fuese tan razonable. Marcus Iulius llevaba una gorra de liberto, también llevaba el nombre del que una vez había sido su amo. El infame Iulius Nocens, supuso Severus. Podrían haber viajado dos mis años en el tiempo, pero aún había subordinados en la Antigua Roma, se dijo Severus con ironía. 

Modia había sido muy inteligente. Aunque no criticó abiertamente a su patrón, lo que por supuesto que era impensable, sin duda le había dado a Severus la impresión de que a ella realmente no le gustaba. Sin embargo, este hombre parecía ser su fiel sirviente y se había escapado una propiedad deseada por la familia mientras Marcus estaba fuera. No era de extrañar que pareciese menos que feliz, Severus no dudaba que su antiguo amo tuviese una o dos palabras ásperas para su siervo. 

A Severus le pareció que tal vez Gaius Iulius Nocens no era para nada popular. La venta de la tienda había sido muy rápida y a muy buen precio, con la entrega del dinero a Vibius. Severus se había preguntado por qué y ahora tenía la respuesta. La gente del distrito sentía que no necesitaban más espías entre ellos. Casi se ríe de eso, ¡qué poco sabían!

Le explicaba mucho a Severus: cómo le aceptaron tan rápidamente, como había manejado la compra de la tienda tan fácilmente y por qué había recibido mucho apoyo de los vecinos. Severus había impedido que Iulius moviera otro peón en las vidas de la gente de su alrededor —y por eso estaban agradecidos y le darían a Potter y a él una oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, Severus sabía que tenía un espía por vecino y sería muy cuidadoso sobre lo que decía y permitía que el hombre viera. ¿Tal vez fuera útil un hechizo de desilusión sobre la propiedad? Sino, tendría que ser mucho más cuidadoso usando la magia de lo que había supuesto. Una vez más se alegró por haber logrado ocultar la mochila de Potter, ya que el chico nunca podría controlar agitar su varita, si se le hubiese permitido una varita. 

No es que el chico fuera particularmente ruidoso en ese momento. Estaba mirando a Marcus Iulius con cautela. 

— _Mi patrón estaría muy interesado si considerara vendérsela_ —dijo Marcus como quien no quiere la cosa—. _Estoy seguro de que el recompensaría generosamente. He oído que es nuevo aquí, ¿de Hispania? Hay muchos barrios maravillosos en Roma, muchos de ellos más saludables que este. Con el beneficio de que podría hacerle bien situarse más hacia el centro, cerca del circo, quizás?_

Severus se permitió una mueca de desprecio. 

— _Gracias, Marcus Iulius, por pensar en mi, pero mi esclavo y yo somos muy felices aquí, verdad, Potter?_ —Se giró hacia el chico mientras hablaba.  
Potter, que estaba mirando la escena con atención, asintió.

— _Sí, Amo._

Interesante, pensó Severus, ¿tal vez el muchacho comenzaba a entender mejor el latín? Sería muy útil; Severus podría dejar de usar el inglés cerca de Potter cuando quisiese que el chico entendiera lo que se necesitaba de él. Si tenían a un mirón viviendo tan cerca, definitivamente, sería una buena idea.  
Marcus se había girado al chico y echaba un vistazo al joven y delgado cuerpo con una mirada lasciva muy obvia. 

Estiró una mano y agarró el pelo de Potter, acercándolo más.

— _Estaría muy interesado en comprar a esta cosita bonita, también_. —Potter se estremeció, pero no se alejó, sólo miró a Severus con los ojos verdes abiertos. 

— _Gracias, Señor, por su amable oferta, pero si no quita las manos de mi esclavo, le romperé los dedos uno a uno, se los arrancaré y se los haré comer_ —dijo Severus uniformemente.

Para ser un gran hombre con dedos carnosos, Marcus Iulius se movió muy rápido, quitó las manos del pelo de Potter y lo colocó en su sitio.

El muchacho se frotó el cuero cabelludo.

— _He... he estado fuera mucho tiempo, tengo trabajo que hacer_ —graznó el hombre mientras se retiraba rápidamente al sol de la mañana. 

—Gracias, Amo —dijo Potter, con los ojos verdes extraordinariamente abiertos, brillaban con algo que extrañamente parecía gratitud.


	2. Capítulo 2

Dos días después y el laboratorio de Severus estaba casi listo. Modia había enviado a un amigo a construir algunas estanterías y mesas de trabajo y a instalar dos puertas internas, una que llevaría a la tienda, que Severus no usaría muy a menudo, y otra en la entrada que llevaría al resto de los locales. Le había dicho a Potter que podía pedir todas las estanterías y el mobiliario que pensara que se usarían en la tienda cuando Bassus, el rotundo carpintero, hubiera terminado el laboratorio de Severus, después de que Severus enviara al chico a por algo de comer y beber. Bassus estaba a cuatro patas, encajando las bisagras, cuando Potter se tropezó con él. 

— _Por el amor de Circe, Potter, por qué no miras por donde vas?_

El chico se puso de pie. Se había cortado la frente en la caída y sangraba sin parar. Severus le tendió un paño.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Potter no llevaba las gafas, no las había llevado desde que llegaron. Debieron perderse por algún sitio en la explosión de magia que los había enviado allí. No era de extrañar que fuese más lento de lo habitual. 

Severus ayudó a Bassus a levantarse, disculpándose profusamente por la torpeza de su esclavo y envió al curpulento hombre a la habitación que utilizaba como dormitorio; en verdad no quería al trabajador en la misma habitación que ellos mientras hacía la poción de Potter. No había cristal en las ventanas del dormitorio y Severus decidió que necesitaba algunas persianas y algunos armarios, así que puso al carpintero a trabajar en ellos. 

— _Cuánto puedes ver, chico?_ —preguntó Severus, una vez que Bassus se fue.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

— _Estoy bien._

Severus frunció el ceño y cambió al inglés.

—¡Claramente no estás bien, Potter! Acabas de caer sobre un hombre llamado _Bassus_ , que —dado tu todavía abominable latín— significa regordete, lo que denota su tamaño y tú no lo has visto, ¿cierto? 

_Potter se sonrojó._

_— _Yo... er... um... no?__

_—¿Cómo demonio lo hiciste para luchar con esas horribles gafas? ¿Era tan importante para ti seguir pareciéndote a tu odioso padre? Al menos él tenía una excusa, no había una cura real para la miopía cuando tenía tu edad. ¿Por qué nunca tomaste una poción para la vista?_

_— _Hay poción?__

_—Sí, hay una poción, Potter —replicó Severus, poniendo los ojos en blanco por el latín sin gramática del chico._

_Severus llevó al chico hasta una silla, agarrándolo fuertmente de uno de los delgados brazos._

_—Siéntate, chico, y no digas una palabra._

_A Severus no le llevó mucho tiempo hacer la poción; los ingredientes eran fáciles de conseguir y la poción en sí era muy sencilla de preparar. Todo el rato, Harry estuvo sentado, le miró y no dijo nada._

_Cogió la poción sin quejarse cuando Severus se la dio y, mientras el brebaje hacía efecto, los ojos verdes se abrieron otra vez cuando miró alrededor con asombro. Sin gafas que obstaculizaran su vista, Severus pensó que podría hacerse adicto a esos ojos fácilmente, lo que era un pensamiento muy preocupante en sí mismo. Pero obviamente, por fin el chico lo veía todo con claridad, haciéndole más útil como ayuda para Severus. Se dijo muy firmemente que esa era la ÚNICA razón por la que había hecho la poción en primer lugar._

_—¡Wow! —dijo Potter—. ¡Wow, es alucinante, Domine! Todo es muy claro. Puedo ver de verdad._

_—No hables, Potter, a menos que sea en latín._

_La cara del chico se iluminó con una sonrisa sorprendentemente dulce que hizo a Severus incómodamente consciente de lo mucho que se parecía a su madre a veces. Tenía sus ojos y su sonrisa, las mismas piernas delgadas y los deliciosos pies esbeltos._

_— _Gracias, Domine_ —dijo Potter sinceramente._

__

********

Severus observó malhumorado que Potter parecía estar en todas partes, ahora que el chico podía ver claramente y no iba tropezándose contras las cosas todo el tiempo. Estaba constantemente en medio. El mocoso le traía bandejas de comida, pequeñas exquisiteces para tentarle y adularle, pensaba Severus amargamente. Severus tuvo que ser completamente grosero para hacer que se alejara.

Pero aún así, al día siguiente se llevó al chico al mercado con él. Los ojos verdes estaban tan abiertos como nunca antes los había visto mientras Potter observaba todo y escuchaba los sonidos de la plaza. Entonces, vio a los esclavos. Severus se sintió muy desconcertado cuando el chico se aferró a su túnica y se acercó más a él. Potter siempre había sido ridículamente valiente, lanzándose al peligro sin pensárselo dos veces, pero aquí parecía muy joven y vulnerable y Severus se sintió extrañamente protector con el chico.

—¿Profesor? —la voz del chico sonó en un susurro, en inglés, cerca de su oído—. ¿Cree que estarán bien? —Miraba al triste grupo de figuras que a Severus tampoco le gustaba mirar. 

—¡No, Potter, no creo que vayan a estar bien! Están a la venta en el mercado. Creo que en este momento están más lejos de estar bien de lo que sea posible.

—¿Podemos ayudarles? 

Severus se giró rápidamente hacia el chico, Potter pareció encogerse.

—¡No, no podemos ayudar!¡Estamos en una cultura que crucifica felizmente a la gente! Que corta las manos de la gente si roban algo. Las corvas de los esclavos sin intentan escapar. ¡La única forma de mantenernos a salvo es guardar silencio e intentar encajar! Si el mercado de esclavos te disgusta, Potter, ¡no lo mires!

El chico tragó saliva fuerte y miró a sus pies. 

—¿Habría terminado aquí si hubiera ido por mi cuenta? —Movió una mano en dirección a las patéticas almas que parecía que no podía dejar de mirar, como le había avisado Severus.

—Pero no ibas por tu cuenta —dijo Severus—. Estabas conmigo, estás conmigo. He presentado los papeles de ciudadano, legalmente soy un ciudadano romano y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para volver a casa. Te mantendré a salvo, Potter, como siempre he hecho. Sólo recuerda hablar en latín, comportarte de forma respetuosa y lo soportaremos. No dejaré que te hieran. Ahora debemos movernos, la gente nos está mirando. —El chico asintió y Severus se giró para seguir su camino. 

No estaba muy seguro de por qué había sentido que el chico necesitaba consuelo, o por que sintió que él debía dárselo. Era Harry Potter, el mocoso malcriado, el favorito consentido de Albus Dumbledore y el hijo del peor enemigo de Severus. Pero en ese momento, también era un niño asustado que estaba al cargo de Severus y éste sabía que, al menos en esta ocasión, tenía que apartar sus sentimientos y ayudar al chico. Ese fue el motivo de que eligiera ignorar que Potter deslizara su mano en la de Severus y la sostuviera firmemente.

Al menos fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

**********

Llevaban en Roma casi tres meses, pero Severus todavía no se sentía cerca de descubrir el camino de vuelta a casa. Se sentía molesto y frustrado. La puerta del taller de Severus estaba abierta, lo que no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo para nada. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba estrictamente cerrada, pero Potter debió olvidarse de cerrarla cuando le llevó el almuerzo a Severus. Severus había decidido no permitirle al chico entrar más a la habitación, parloteaba demasiado. Pero podía colocar una bandeja de comida en la puerta mientras no interrumpiera la investigación de Severus. De hecho, la bandeja estaba allí, llena de pan, queso y fruta; Severus fue a buscarla.

Las voces se escuchaban desde la tienda, un poco altas, resonando en la tranquila tarde. La voz chillona de una chica parecía estar llena de alegría, pero no podía distinguir las palabras. Resopló con fastidio, ¡intentaba trabajar! No quería ruidos en la tienda que le molestaran, comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero en el último momento paró, reconociendo a la dueña de la voz. La chica de la tienda era la maldita Hermia.

Severus aún no se fiaba de la chiquilla malcriada. Sabía que le había dicho a su suegra que el chico le recordaba a su propio hermano, pero Potter no era poco atractivo y Severus aún estaba convencido de que ella no se acostaría con él, si se le daba la oportunidad. Se preguntó si la pequeña libertina estaba coqueteando con el chico. 

— _Pero están haciendo apuestas, Harry_ —se rió la chica—. _Mater dijo que Thomas está haciendo dinero contigo, con cuánto tiempo le llevará a tu amo llevarte a la cama_.

Severus no pudo oír la respuesta de Potter, fue un murmullo. 

— _Deberías seducirlo._

Severus se acercó a la puerta y miró por el hueco. Potter estaba mirando pensativamente a Hermia, se mordía el labio. Su respuesta fue tan suave que Severus apenas la oyó.

— _Él no me desea, Hermia_.

Hermia resopló.

— _Por supuesto que te desea! Siempre está mirando tu culo!_

Potter se sonrojó.

— _No lo hace, Hermia, se siente responsable de mí. Eso es todo._

— _Pero, Harry, es un delito, eso es lo que es; debes ser el virgen más viejo de Roma._

— _Hermia!_ —susurró Potter. 

— _Bueno, es la verdad!_ —insistió Hermia—. _Y la gente, como Devis Iulius Nocens, no van a dejarte en paz hasta que tu amo te rompa el culo._

_Esta vez, Potter chilló el nombre de su amiga._

_— _Deberías chuparle la polla_ —dijo con descaro—. _A todos los hombres le gusta que le chupen la polla y tienes una boca muy bonita_. —La chica había inclinado la cabeza a un lado y miraba al joven como si él fuera una puta de primera._

_Severus se enfadó por la insolencia de la chica. Pensó que Potter iba a empezar a hiperventilar. Pero la chica tenía razón, tenía una boca deliciosa y el sólo pensamiento de esos labios alrededor de su polla causó que el órgano en cuestión se endureciera rápidamente._

_Hermia cogió el pesado cilindro de madera que Potter usaba como rodillo, lo movió adelante y atrás cerca de la boca de Potter._

_— _Vamos, Harry, abre, te enseñaré qué hacer.__

_— _Está bien, Hermia. Es suficiente! Por favor, para._ —Potter parecía muy angustiado. _

_» _Te lo he dicho, no me desea!__

_— _Harry, confía en mí, lo hace. Hay hambre en sus ojos cuando te mira.__

_— _Por favor, no digas eso. Sólo me ve como un niño estúpido.__

_Hermia suspiró._

_— _Harry, tu maestro se parece un poco a una trampa y debes hacerle saber que estás preparado para que te atrape_. —Las cejas de Severus casi golpean su cabello. No creía que nadie hubiera dicho jamás algo remotamente parecido a eso en toda su vida.  '!Una trampa!'¿Él? ¡Severus Snape! El padre de Potter habría muerto de la risa. _

_» _Si no te lanzas, otra persona se lanzará sobre él y te encontrarás con una Ama diciéndote qué hacer, o con un joven Amo celoso, que podría acabar vendiéndote si te metes en su camino_._

_Severus no pudo evitar pensar que la chica lo habría hecho bien en Slytherin._

_Pero Hermia no había acabado, en ese momento estaba haciendo una lista de los atributos de Severus, que parecía ser más extensa de lo que Severus jamás habría pensado que sería. Había elogiado su pelo, sus ojos, que no era gordo, que tenía todos sus dientes. Cuando empezó a especular sobre el tamaño del pene de Severus, sintió más que un poco de gratitud hacia Potter cuando el chico, finalmente, comenzó a guiar a la golfa fuera de la tienda._

_— _Hazlo esta noche, Harry_ —gritó mientras por fin él la echaba a la calle. Severus quería ir y ver al joven pero estaba desconcertado. Potter también parecía agitado con la conversación. Podría estarlo, considerando lo directa que había sido la joven matrona. Severus estaba muy lejos de ser un mojigato, se había acostado con un montón de personas diferentes en su vida, pero los romanos eran más francos sobre el sexo que cualquier otro tipo de gente que había encontrado nunca. En cualquier sitio había señales de sus actitudes hacia el sexo; en las pintadas que decoraban las paredes, las estatuas, incluso en los templos. El sexo era obvio, de conocimiento público y discutido por todos. _

_Más de una vez había escuchado especulaciones sobre Potter y él, especulaciones obscenas, sospechas vulgares. La charla había hecho que Severus mirara al chico con una luz diferente, eso y las túnicas demasiado cortas que usaba el chico. Unas que enseñaban las esbeltas y bronceadas piernas, el estupendo culito que de vez en cuando Severus conseguía entrever cuando Potter se inclinaba._

_Pero de repente, el joven parecía bastante vulnerable y Severus se sintió sorprendentemente protector hacia él durante un momento. ¿De verdad estaba pensado en seducir a Severus? ¡Estúpido niño! Severus difícilmente sería susceptible a cualquiera de los trillados intentos que una débil criatura como Potter y su novia ramera pudieran pensar._

_Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, ir y hablar con el chico, una mujer inmensamente gorda que llevaba una _stola_ verde entró en la tienda, guiando a varios niños delante de ella y Potter se giró a atender a su cliente._

_Severus había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Potter, al menos por el momento. El mocoso vendría a él tarde o temprano y cuando lo hiciera, se dijo Severus, discutirían cuánto había mejorado el latín de Potter últimamente. Sí, eso era... hablaría de la mejora del idioma del chico, eso y nada más._

__

********

Habían cenado y Severus estaba en el estudio en el momento en que Potter finalmente fue a verle. Severus se había sentado. Severus había reservado una habitación a parte para la investigación que había comenzado y pasaba casi todas las tardes allí. Era una del laberinto de habitaciones que él y el chico habían limpiado primero semanas antes, cuando se mudaron. El laboratorio era sacrosanto, Potter nunca le había molestado allí, pero podía ir al almacén para reponer los ingredientes y podía entrar al estudio si necesitaba preguntarle algo a Severus.

— _Erm...er... Amo?_ —preguntó Potter, tocando con indecisión en la puerta de Severus—. _Necesito habar contigo_.

— _Qué pasa, Potter?_

— _Puedo sentarme?_ —Potter miró a la silla con algo de esperanza. Severus suspiró.

— _Si tienes que hacerlo_. 

El chico tomó su palabra de forma desafiante y a regañadientes y se sentó. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y se mordía el labio. 

—¿Podemos hablar en inglés, Domine? —dijo Potter en inglés. 

Severus miró fijamente al chico, ¿quizás no estaba demasiado confiado aún? Después de mantener la mirada del chico por un momento, finalmente asintió secamente.

—Hermia vino a verme hoy y... —Potter se detuvo.

—¿Sí? —espetó Severus. 

Potter le miró, bastante nervioso. 

—Dijo que todo el mundo habla de nosotros, que están haciendo apuestas sobre cuándo te acostarás conmigo. Dijo que ella creía que yo debería acostarme contigo; que tú eres er... un hombre atractivo y que yo debería seducirte antes de que fuera tarde y alguien se abalanzara sobre ti.  
Severus no sabía qué decir. No había esperado que Potter fuese totalmente honesto. 

»Le dije que no me mirabas de esa forma. Que no piensas mucho en mí.

—Eso es un poco presuntuoso de tu parte, Potter. 

El chico le miró sorprendido. 

—Pero no piensas mucho en mí. 

—No, no lo hago —concordó Severus—. Pero no tienes que gustarme para que me acueste contigo. No eres poco atractico. No es como si hubieran muchas otras opciones en este momento. Incluso, si me gustaran las mujeres, no podría acostarme con ninguna aquí. ¿Qué pasa si hay un embarazo? La línea temporal al completo podría resultar afectada. ¿Cómo hombre? No hay muchos hombres de mi edad con los que desee correr el riesgo de mantener relaciones sexuales. Podría comprar un chico y tomarlo, pero no haría eso; no sería consencual y no deseo forzar a nadie. 

»Si quisieras tener sexo conmigo, no intentaría disuadirte ni sería contrario a que hiciéramos un acuerdo. 

La mandíbula de Potter se abrió. Por un momento pareció completamente estúpido y luego sonrió. 

—¿No soy poco atractivo? 

Severus casi sonríe, pero decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar, inclinó la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. 

—Estoy moderadamente interesado en ti. 

La sonrisa de Potter se ensanchó, pero después pareció perplejo.

—¿Por qué sería un riesgo acostarse con otros hombres? 

—No sería seguro acostarse con nadie en esta época, sea del sexo que sea. Las enfermedades son comunes, sería difícil protegerse uno mismo. A menos que te acuestes con alguien virgen y dudo que haya muchos de esos en Roma.

—Oh —dijo Potter, y entonces:— Erm... yo soy virgen, Profesor. —El joven estaba profundamente sonrojado, estaba obviamente avergonzado así que Severus no le castigó por el uso del título incorrecto. Había pensado que el chico había disimulado cuando discutió la posibilidad con su amiga la liberta más temprano y que ella se había burlado de él por eso; sin embargo, parecía que Hermia le conocía bien. 

Pero tenía que comprobarlo. 

—¡Realmente, Potter, esperas que me creas eso! ¿Seguramente tú y la chica Weasley lográsteis algo durante esos tonteos adolescentes? Eres un joven sano de diecisiete años y has pasado una cantidad de tiempo excesiva junto a la Señorita Granger en una tienda de campaña, ¿cierto? 

El sonrojo se intensificó aún más. 

—Nunca he... erm nunca. Y especialmente no con Hermione, es mi amiga y está con Ron. ¡No haría eso!

—¡Oh, vamos, Potter! —dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras—. No me digas que no has usado tu fama, ¡con todas esas chicas abalanzándose sobre ti!

Potter se levantó.

Respiraba con dificultad y abría y cerraba los puños. De alguna forma, Severus sabía que iba a empezar a gritar, así que lanzó a escondidas un hechizo de silencio sobre ellos para que los vecinos no les oyeran discutir en inglés. 

—¡De acuerdo, bien!¡Lo pillo!¡No quieres acostarte conmigo, lamento molestarte! Sé que me odias pero, ¿tienes que ser tan desagradable? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de acostarme con nadie. He estado muy ocupado luchando contra Voldemort. —Su respiración se calmó y cerró los puños de nuevo, los ojos brillaban peligrosamente mientras se esforzaba por mantener su temperamento. Severus pensó que parecía atractivo—. No he usado mi aclamada fama ni nunca lo haré —gritó Potter—. Aunque lo hiciera, ¡no la usaría con chicas! Ni... ni siquiera me gustan las chicas de esa forma.

Severus le permitió tener su berrinche, hasta que finalmente se calmó y Potter se dio la vuelta.

—Olvídelo, Profesor... No seré un obstáculo. 

—Oh, deja de ser tan dramático y siéntate —se burló Severus. Por un momento, el chico dudó y Severus creyó que lo había perdido. Si se iba, Severus tendría que ir detrás de él, ahora que había hecho la oferta, Severus tenía muchas ganas de aceptar su palabra. Severus pensó que Potter era totalmente transparente. Sus emociones, sus sentimientos eran muy fáciles de leer en su cara, cambiando de una a otra: vergüenza, dolor, incertidumbre. Al final, Potter tomó una decisión. Levantó la barbilla, como si impulsara su confianza y, entonces, algo a regañadientes, se sentó de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué hacemos primero? 

Severus sonrió.

—Vamos a mi dormitorio y te quitas esa horrible túnica. Estoy seguro de que tienes un buen cuerpo ahí debajo, Potter, y me gustaría verlo.

Potter se ruborizó de nuevo. 

—Está bien, pero no debes hacerme daño y si vas a follarme, lo menos que puedes hacer es llamarme Harry. —La dulce barbilla se levantó desafiante, los ojos brillaron con algún tipo de feroz resistencia y tembló un poco, aunque Severus no podía decir si era por el miedo a lo que iba a suceder o el golpe a su audacia.

—Será momentáneamente, Harry —dijo Severus. 

El chico asintió y se puso de pie. En su propia época, Potter era el más pequeño de su clase, incluso varias de las chicas eran más altas que él, pero aquí y ahora, entre los romanos, el chico tenía una altura decente. Sin embargo, mientras dejaba la habitación, parecía joven y vulnerable y muy, muy atractivo. Todo lo que podía hacer Severus era sentarse y dejar que el chico se marchara, quería inclinarle en la mesa de trabajo y follárselo ahí y en ese momento, pero nunca lo haría. Severus estaba decidido a tomárselo con calma, no quería que Potter pensara que le deseaba; el chico ya era lo suficientemente arrogante como era. 

Pero le deseaba. Potter había sido sorprendentemente tranquilo y respetuoso en los últimos meses, desde que llegaron. Por supuesto, no sabía mucho latín para empezar e, incluso ahora después de esas semanas, apenas era capaz de mantener una conversación apropiada; al menos como Severus desearía que fuera. Tampoco tenía acceso a su magia ya que Severus seguía manteniendo las dos varitas ocultas. No había ningún sitio a donde pudera ir, nadie a quien recurir además de Severus; ¿quizás era una de las razones por las que el chico había recurrido a él al final? Se sintía solo, aislado. Severus no se preocupaba particularmente, Potter estaba totalmente consentido. No le haría daño luchar con su vida un tiempo en vez de tenerlo todo servido en bandeja.

Severus respiró hondo. Tenía que calmarse, si iba a acostarse con el chico no sería muy molesto. Tenía una selección de aceites aromáticos en las estanterías cada vez más llenas del almaceń, eligió una y entonces fue a su dormitorio. 

Potter estaba acurrucado en la cama como un niño. Se había quitado la túnica como se le había ordenado y también el taparrabos que usaba como ropa interior. Los ojos estaban cerrados y el puño apretado cerca de la cabeza, con las largas y esbeltas piernas dobladas hacia el estómago, escondiendo sus genitales. Severus pudo ver las plantas de los pies algo sucias, los tobillos limpios y los pequeños y deliciosos dedos. Era simplemente la criatura más hermosa que Severus jamás habia visto. 

Los ojos abiertos brillaban estrañamente en la penumbra mientras miraba a su profesor de pociones.

—Pensé que ya no ibas a venir —susurró el chico.

Severus sonrió. No era el molesto mocoso que había protegido durante siete años, o el engendro de James Potter. Por esa noche, Potter sería su amante y Severus le trataría como tal. Levantó la vasija de barro que había ido a buscar. 

—Pensé que podríamos necesitar algo de lubricante.

—Oh, um, sí, claro. —Potter se sonrojó mientras los gloriosos ojos verdes miraban a la cama y se mordía los labios nervioso. 

»Er... ¿qué hago primero?

—No es un examen, Harry —dijo Severus. Los ojos del chico se abrieron como si no hubiera esperado oír su nombre, a pensar de que había exigido la promesa de usarlo. Llevó las juguetonas piernas hasta el centro de la cama para hacer sitio para ambos y Severus se sentó. Se quitó la capa pero decidió dejarse la túnica por el momento. La tarde era fresca, la piel del chico tenía los pelos de punta. Severus deslizó los dedos sobre la suave piel y Potter se estremeció. 

—Hermoso —susurró mientras situaba los labios en el hueco del cuello de Potter, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver si sabía tan dulce como parecía. El chico sabía a hierba luisa y el aceite que había usado para limpiarse, su piel era como el satén. Severus lamió desde la nuca del chico hasta su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja y entonces cogió el tierno lóbubo con su boca y lo mordió.

Potter gimió. A su vez, sus manos se alzaron y se entrelazaron en el pelo de Severus. 

—¡Suave! —exclamó el chico con lo que parecía un impresionante asombro—. Muy suave, muy sedoso.

Severus deslizó las manos por el cuerpo debajo de él, a lo largo de las costillas demasiado prominentes, parando en la estupenda cintura un momento antes de alcanzar las piernas del chico. Potter gimió otra vez y cuando los inquisitivos dedos de Severus buscaron la dulce y joven polla que descansaba dura contra su muslo, su respiración se congeló. 

Severus agarró la polla con suavidad. Era de buen tamaño y suave como el satén. Con cuidado levantó el prepucio con el pulgar y rodeó la punta con la uña. El chico se arqueó bajo él, con los dedos enterrados más profundo en el pelo de Severus.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—Paciencia, Sr. Potter. ¿Qué te he dicho de ponerle freno a esa impetuosidad gryffindor tuya? 

El chico gimió y se arqueó aún más en las manos exploradoras de Severus.

—Por favor, oh, por favor —susurró suavemente. Severus acarició las pelotas de Potter con los dedos, sopesando cada una y apretándolas gentilmente. El muchacho se estaba derritiendo bajo su toque y Severus se preguntó con qué frecuenta se había masturbado. Desde luego, nunca le habían acariciado y calentado como Severus hacía en ese momento. 

Potter alzó los brazos hasta su cabeza, con las manos tan esbeltas como el resto buscando un agarre en las suaves almohadas. Gimió mientras Severus se inclinaba y mordía un penzón suave y rosado. Severus pensó que nunca había estando tan duro como ese momento, tampoco había tenido nunca un festín como ése debajo de él. 

Pasó mucho rato mientras Severus jugaba con el inmaculado y joven cuerpo debajo de él y el chico coqueteaba más con él con los deliciosos sonidos que hacía. Tenía los ojos abiertos, el verde vibrante se quedó sin un poco de brillo cuando se perdió en las sensaciones que le sobrepasaban. Una lengua húmeda y de color rosa oscuro se deslizó entre los labios hinchados por las mordidas que el chico se había hecho. Severus quería saborear esos labios por sí mismos, mordisquearlos con los dientes, saborearlos con su lengua. 

Pero todavía no.

En su lugar, succionó la delicada piel del cuello y el hombro del chico, haciendo marcas rojas y amoratadas que sabía por experiencia que tardarían días en desaparecer. ¿Alguna vez le había marcado la chica Weasley así? 

No importaba, Severus estaba seguro de que ella nunca le había tocado tan íntimamente. 

Ahogó una risa irónica mientras volvía a morder. Así que los romanos que les rodeaban y tenía mucho interés en sus vidas habían hecho apuestas sobre el chico y él. Mañana nadie dudaría lo que había ocurrido. Potter estaría marcado para que todo el mundo lo viera y comentara. Severus succionó fuerte la piel que había mordido, provocando que el chico gimiera de dolor esta vez. 

—Shush, shhh —murmuró contra la pálida piel que estaba marcada de sangre—. Ahora eres mío, chico, todo mío. 

Potter se retorció bajo las caricias de Severus y éste gruño profundamente en su garganta. El chico era tan apasionado, tan sensible. Normalmente, no se permitiría estar cerca de una criatura como ese chico, ni siquiera consideraría hacer algo como esto. Era mucho más mayor, lo suficientemente mayor para ser su padre, había sido el profesor del chico y le odiaba. Y ni aún así.

Y ni aún así.

Aquí, en este tiempo, lo que estaba haciendo se consideraba perfectamente aceptable, incluso esperado. Sus vecinos y clientes se burlarían de él mañana cuando vieran la nueva decoración del chico pero le mirarían a él con más respeto. 

Con una palabra susurrada, Severus quitó el hechizo de silencio anterior. Potter iba a gritar y Severus encontró que no le importaba quién escuchara.  
Mañana, cuando Potter se alejara de Severus con disgusto, al menos habría tenido esto y tendría lo que nadie más tendría jamás: sería el que le quitó la virginidad al Héroe-del-Mundo-Mágico. Sin importar qué pasara en la vida de Potter, sin importar quién fuera el siguiente, Severus siempre sería el primero.  
Severus pensó que probablemente nunca sabría qué había impulsado al chico a proponerse como lo hizo, pero no iba a negarse. Iba a coger lo que se le ofrecía y a asegurarse de que el chico nunca olvidara esa noche. 

Potter se retorció otra vez. 

Por último, Severus deslizó los dedos y apoyó al chico en más almohadas, empujándolas bajo su culo para darle un acceso mejor. Suavemente y con cuidado insertó el dedo índice en la limpia arruga del chico y observó cómo desaparecía dentro del aterciopelado canal, lo sintió ser aspirado por la codiosa entrada; empujó más adentro, inclinando el dedo para presionar la próstata del chico.

Potter jadeó y empujó con avidez contra la mano de Severus. 

Severus retiró los dedos y sonrió para sus adentros. 

—Gírate —dijo secamente. 

Los ojos verdes del chico seguían empañados de lujuria, estaba perdido en sensaciones que obviamente nunca había sentido antes, estaba indefenso ante el deseo.

—¿Qu...?

También incoherente.

Severus palmeó las nalgas del chico, dejando una marca roja muy satisfactoria.

—Gírate. 

Potter rodó sobre su estómago. 

—Por favor —susurró—. Por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué, mocoso? 

—Oh, por favor, Señor, por favor haz algo. Haz eso otra vez.

—Llámame, Domine —ordenó Severus.

—¿Por favor? 

Severus mordió el culo del chico, más fuerte esta vez, provocando un grito delicioso.

—Por favor, Domine.

Severus insertó otro dedo en el ano del chico.

—¡Síiiiii!

—¿Más? —susurró Severus de nuevo. 

El chico se agarró a la almohada. La abrazaba cerca, con los ojos fuertemetne cerrados. Estaba perdido en las sensaciones. 

Severus empujó más hondo, tocando ese punto especial esta vez. 

Potter abrió la boca en un grito silencioso. Severus medio deseaba que su polla estuviera entre esos labios, siendo succionada y chupada. Tendría que enseñarle al chico qué hacer. El pensamiento de Potter de rodillas con Severus enterrado hondo hasta su garganta casi hizo que se corriese instantáneamente.

—Por favor. 

—¿Qué quieres ahora, mocoso? ¿Quieres mi polla? 

El chico gimió, se mordió el labio y asintió. Hizo el cuello para atrás, dejando al descubierto una larga y delgada garganta, solo arruinada por el collgar de mordidas rojas.

El culo del chico siguió los dedos de Severus cuando los sacó y gimió una vez más.

—¡Pequeña puta codiciosa! —susurró Severus en la bonita oreja que había decorado con marcas de dientes y pequeñas líneas rojas en el lóbulo. 

Severus derramó aceite por toda su mano. Había preparado al chico y esperó el tiempo suficiente; era hora de preparar su polla y lo hizo, cubriéndola con el aceite de su mano. Estaba dura como una piedra y dolía, no podía esperar más. Puso la punta roma contra la entrada del chico. 

—¿Ahora? —Esperaba el permiso.

Potter asintió y Severus le atravesó. 

—¡Oh, Dioses! —¡El chico estaba muy estrecho! Severus se retiró un poco y entonces empujó lo más hondo que pudo.

Potter gritó. 

Severus estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de él, retenido con fuerza en el caliente y resbaladizo canal y no estaba seguro de poder controlarse. Tener al chico totalmente bajo su poder le sobrepasaba. Verse perforando ese culo delicioso hacía que su polla se pusiese increíblemente más dura, haciendo que el poco apretado canal se sintiera más ceñido.

El muchacho se retorcía, intentaba recuperar el aliento, respirando desesperadamente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. 

Esta vez sus gemidos eran de dolor. Severus pensó que el culo del chico debía sentirse como si estuviera en llamas, debía sentir que le partieron en dos. No había sido amable, ¿por qué debía ser amable con este chico? Era lo que Potter había pedido, ser follado y eso era exactamente lo que Severus estaba haciendo. 

Iba a tomar al chico duramente, no pensaba que pudiera pararse, iba a enterrarse en él. Todos esos años, cuando el chico se escabullía y le desobedecía, que respaldaba sus arrogantes paseos por un director loco y entrometido y sus amigos adoradores de héroes. Iba a pagar por todas esas noches y le iba a encantar, a suplicar por más. 

Potter estaba haciendo pequeños sonidos ahogados, como si intentara hablar. Severus salió un poco y el chico gritó, pero luego se metió de nuevo, enterrándose casi hasta los ocjones. Otra vez, otra vez y otra vez. La fricción del apretado canal era increíblemente buena. Por un momento perdió el control de sí mismo, sobrepasado por el placer, gruñendo mientras se enterraba en el joven. Potter se contoneaba y retorcía, así que Severus lo detuvo y empujó más y más fuerte, desesperado por terminar. Potter estrujó la almohada y comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Por favor, duele, por favor, Domine!

Algo en la voz ahogada llegó al interior de Severus. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El joven era virgen. Él era un compañero generoso, que siempre había sido desinteresado, al menos antes del chico. Había intentado olvidar que era el hijo de James Potter, de tratarle como un amante, de tratarle bien. Pero había olvidado, había querido olvidar; pero ahora tenía que darle placer a Potter también. Dejó de enterrarse en el chico y salió un poco, colocó a Potter en una postura en la que pudiera rodearle con el brazo y agarrar su polla. Entonces se colocó en un ángulo mejor, dplería menos si se movía para golpear la próstata del chico.

Antes el chico había estado duro, tan duro como Severus. Incluso ahora, cuando estaba obviamente herido, seguía medio erecto; no tardaría mucho en provocarle un orgasmo. Su mano aún estaba resbaladiza por el aceite y la usó para acariciar las pelotas del chico, para acariciar la larga y delgada polla del chico. 

Seguía sollozando, pero Severus pensó que ya no era de dolor. Ahora sonaba desesperado, también con necesidad. Severus sabía que su polla estaba rozando contra el bulto secreto en el interior del chico en casi cada embiste. 

Potter se lamentaba. 

—Córrete para mi, chico —siseó Severus. Pudo sentir las venas de su cuello hinchándose, oir su respiración volverse irregular y pesada mientras continuaba empujando y golpeando dentro del estrecho canal del culo de Potter. 

Entonces Potter gritó de nuevo, pero esta vez gritaba por el orgasmo y cuando el violento espasmo se propagó por su cuerpo, apretó el canal, llevando finalmente a Severus al orgasmo también. Su grito final ahogó el del chico y Severus cayó sobre el delgado cuerpo debajo de él, caliente, sudoroso y totalmente lleno. 

El chico gimió otra vez y se retorció, entonces hizo un gesto de dolor cuando la agotada polla de Severus cayó sin fuerzas fuera de su culo.  
Severus se apartó del muchacho. Parecia completamente embelesado y totalmente hermoso. Tenía el pelo mojado por el esfuerzo, los labios hinchados donde se había mordido, las mejillas encendidas con un delicado rosa oscuro. Por un breve y fugaz segundo, Severus sintió una punzada de ternura moviéndose dentro de él, Potter de repente parecía tan frágil, tan joven. Quería estirar la mano y acariciar el flequillo oscuro de la frente del chico, inclinarse y besarlo.  
Pero se armó de valor, no iba a hacer eso. Severus estaba dicidido a no permitirse debilitarse, sin importar lo extraño y solitario que se volviera el lugar. No había permitido que nadie entrara en su corazón desde que Lily había dejado su huella tanto tiempo antes y no iba a dejar entrar a nadie ahora, especialmente no a Harry-el-chico-dorado-Potter. 

—Ve y lávate —dijo secamente. Los ojos del chico se abrieron.

—Pero...

—Después vete a tu cama.

Potter se sonrojó. 

—¿Me estás echando?¡Pero acabas de follarme! —sonaba herido, indignado.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Y fue muy agradable, también. Te veré por la mañana, Potter. 

El chico estaba temblando pero Severus no estaba del todo seguro de si era por la ira o por el frío que debía sentir. Se arrastró fuera de la cama de una manera bastante torpe y agarró la túnica contra él. Severus casi sonríe por eso, era muy tarde para la falsa modestia. Los ojos de Potter se enterecerraron con furia impotente y su barbilla temblaba, parecía que intentaba no llorar. Cuando dejó la habitación, Severus pudo ver los rastros de humedad que escurrían por sus piernas. Por un fugaz instante sentió una punzada de preocupación, el semen que se era visible, incluso desde la oscuridad de la posición de Severus en la cama, estaba teñido de sangre. ¿Había sido Severus muy brusco con el chico? 

Deshechó ese sentimiento sin piedad. Harry Potter no era un chico, era un hombre y acababa de tener sexo como un hombre. Había sido feroz y apasionado, como debía ser. 

Severus lanzó un rápido hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo y las sábanas y luego se tendió de nuevo contra las almohadas. Otro pensamiento revoloteó por su mente cuando se estaba quedando dormido. A pesar de la demanda del joven, Severus sólo le había llamado Harry dos veces. En su vida, en su experiencia con el padre del chico, Severus no había conseguido muchas victorias sobre la familia Potter, lo que hacía que esta se sintiera incluso más dulce. A medida que se iba quedando dormido, Severus pudo sentir sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa satisfecha.

**********

Por la mañana, Potter no fue alegremente a la habitación de Severus como solía hacer, llevando una bandeja con uno de esos deliciosos bollos de canela que Modia hacía, aún calientes del horno. La bandeja estaba allí, con el bollo envuelto en lino, probablemente para mantenerlo caliente. Habían algunas uvas y algo de cremoso y blanco queso de cabra y una taza de humeante té de menta. Así que el chico había estado allí hacía poco, sólo que no se había quedado. Severus se sentó, se estremeció un poco, estaba dolorido. Sintió otro de esas punzadas de culpabilidad que últimamente parecía experimentar con más frecuencia cuando se trataba de Potter. Si a él le dolía, ¿cómo debía sentirse hoy el chico? Severus había sido muy duro con él, lo sabía.

Pero ésa era la forma en la que Severus solía follar, le gustaba duro y bruto. Potter se había acercado y no al revés, así que el chico habría dejado su mal humor. No tenía razón para sentirse culpable, se dijo con firmeza. Estiró la mano y agarró el bollo caliente, untó miel sobre él y comenzó su desayuno. 

Llegó más tarde de lo habitual a su laboratorio es mañana porque Potter no le había avisado como debería haber hecho. Tenía mucho que hacer pero también quería ir a los baños. Todavía se sentía pegajoso después de la noche anterior, a pesar del _Scourgify_ , así que decidió posponer su trabajo por el momento. Pensó en preguntarle al chico si quería ir también. Un baño caliente y quizás un masaje, le quitaría cualquier rigidez restante; Severus invitaría a uno al chico. Siempre podrían conseguir que Rufus echara un ojo a la tienda durante un rato. Enviaría a Potter a buscarle ahora porque quería llegar a los baños antes de que se llenaran y se ensuciara el agua. 

Fue a la tienda por primera vez en mucho tiempo para contarle a Potter sus planes. 

Severus raramente se aventuraba en esa parte del edificio; en la tienda tendría que tratar con el público y odiaba hacer eso. Como su casa estaba hecha con dos locales que habían unido, Severus rara vez, o nunca, tenía que pasar por ahí. Tenía su propia entrada y el chico estaba entorno a Severus con bastante frecuencia, llevándole comida o recogiendo pociones para vender, que si Severus necesitaba algo de la tienda, simplemente se lo decía a Potter cuando el chico se acercaba a él. 

Pero Potter parecía estar evitándole esa mañana. 

La tienda estaba inundada con la luz del sol y Severus notó que parecía que habían muchos cambios desde la última vez que estuvo allí; en realidad no se había fijado el día anterior cuando había mirado la conversación entre Potter y su novia. 

Todas las estanterías estaban ordenadas y llenas de frascos perfectamente etiquetadas y robustas botellas de vidrio. Había una mesa larga situada en el medio de la habitación, limpias y con un par de balanzas simples y un cuenco de madera grande. Las hiervas colgaban alrededor de la habitación, secándose bien al aire y varios sacos de ingredientes, que Potter vendía al peso, estaban apilados por la habitación, sacos de hierbas que había cortado o molido para cocinar o mezcladas para aromatizar la habitación. Olía maravilloso.

Potter estaba inclinado sobre el cuenco; estaba mezclando algo, bastante concentrado. Levantó la mirada cuando Severus entró.  
Severus se quedó conmocionado.

El chico se veía terrible, con profundos y oscuros círculos bajo los ojos (no pudo haber dormido mucho la noche anterior) y el collar de moretones destacaban contra la carne color marrón dorado de su garganta. 

— _Buenos días, Domine_ —dijo con frialdad, volviendo de nuevo a su titubeante latín.

Definitivamente enfurruñado. 

— _Voy a los baños, Potter. Te gustaría venir también?_

Potter se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

— _No, gracias... Yo... er... tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy._

Severus carraspeó. Por lo que Severus podía ver, el chico no hacía mucho de nada y así lo dijo. Potter le miró fijamente, se apartó encogiendo los hombros de forma rígida y cojeó hasta el final de la habitación. Al final se le pasaría el malhumor, a Severus no le importaba particularmente cuándo, pero el estado de ánimo del chico le había absuelto de su culpa. Sabía que Potter era un mocoso y le gustaba tener razón. Así que, con ganas de un baño agradable y un masaje, Severus le dejó. 

La mañana ya era cálida cuando Severus salió, olvidándose de la frialdad de su hogar y el mal humor de Potter. Marcus Iulius acababa de abrir la tienda y estaba colocando la mercancía.

— _Buenos días, Severus_ —dijo con su habitual tono empalagoso—. _Parece que al final montó a ese dulce y pequeño esclavo suyo anoche. Era tan estrecho como parecía? Ciertamente parecía muy bonito cuando gritaba._

— _Vete a la mierda, Marcus, hombrecillo asqueroso_ —dijo Severus y, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo, se alejó en dirección a los baños.

**********

Estaba muy impresionado de que le costara tres días perder finalmente los estribos con el chico.

Potter acababa de servir la cena, algún tipo de estofado de conejo. Estaba absolutamente delicioso y Severus le dijo a Potter que le diera a Modia su felicitación por ser tan buena cocinera. Potter le miró fijamente de nuevo. 

Mientras no había nadie alrededor, hablaba en inglés para que al menos el chico entendiera que estaba diciendo. Estaba harto de hablar despacio y claro mientras el chico se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo, con la dificultad que tenía por su inteligencia desgraciadamente limitada. 

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín, Potter, deja tu mal humor! Querías un polvo y tuviste un polvo. ¿Por qué coño sigues como si fueras una virgen ruborizada? 

La mirada de Potter se intensificó.

—¿Tienes que ser tan hijo de puta?

—Soy lo que soy, chico. Si querías corazones y flores, debiste haber encontrado a otro que te follara. 

—Intento llevarme bien contigo —dijo Potter, con los dientes apretados—. Sé que no te gusto mucho pero, ¿siempre tienes que tratarme como una mierda? 

—Te trato de la forma que mereces, Potter. Eres y siempre has sido un mocoso insoportable y consentido. Haz algo para conseguir mi respeto y te trataré de de forma diferente. 

—¿Qué más quieres que haga?¡Me estoy esforzando mucho! —dijo Potter, con los ojos parpadeando furiosamente.

—¡Deja de quejarte! Tenemos que trabajar juntos si vamos a volver a casa y esconderte de forma infantil no va a cambiar las cosas a mejor.

—¡No estoy escondiéndome! —espetó Potter—. Sólo que no esperaba que doliera tanto, eso es todo. Desde luego que no esperaba corazones y flores de ti, pero no creí que fuera a doler tanto que no sería capaz de caminar después. Luego, cuando me follaste, ¡me echaste de tu cama como si fuera una puta barata! —Con los ojos parpadeando aún, su voz se quebró un poco con las últimas palabras. 

—Si te duele tanto, debiste haber pedido una poción para el dolor. —Severus sintió otra punzada de culpabilidad. 

—Bien y tú habrías hecho una sin ningún comentario sarcástico, ¿verdad? Porque mi bienestar es tan importante para ti que ni siquiera pudiste usar un hechizo de limpieza conmigo. Tuve que lavarme con agua fría y sucia. 

Severus se avergonzó. 

—No sería la primera vez que te ayudo, Potter.

—Tampoco sería la primera vez que disfrutas de mi humillación, ¿no, Profesor? 

Severus tuvo que admitirse que el chico tenía razón. Había tratado a Potter muy mal esa noche. Siempre había sido un amante generoso; por su aspecto a menudo era la única cosa que tenía a su favor. Severus se energullecía de que nadie se alejaba insatisfecho tras acostarse con él. No hasta ahora, ¡no hasta Potter!

—¿Todavía te duele? 

El chico parecía sorprendido porque Severus preguntara. Se encogió de hombros.  
—Un poco. 

—Ven al laboratorio conmigo y te conseguiremos algo.

—Pero no tengo permitido entrar al laboratorio —dijo Potter. 

—Esta vez sí. 

—¿Qué, como se me permite hablar inglés ahora?¿Porque tú lo dices? 

—¡Exactamente! —siseó Severus—. ¡Y no lo olvides! Yo estoy al cargo aquí y si alguien sospecha que no, muy bien podrías encontrarte atado a uno de esos postes en el foro; mira lo que te harían por tu desobediencia. 

Potter palideció y no se resistió cuando Severus cogió la muñeca del chico y le guió hasta la habitación donde hacía las pociones. 

Severus raramente era un hombre justo. Había disfrutado de sus envidias y rencores mezquinos, pero sentía que se lo debía a Potter, aunque fuese inmensamente molesto y se comportara espantosamente. Alcanzó un bálsamo para el dolor y se lo tendió al chico. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando el joven lo agarró y Potter se estremeció. Sus ojos miraron a Severus y éste sintió un escalofrío de deseo seguido por una aguda punzada de remordimiento. ¿La había jodido, no? El chico nunca querría acostarse con él de nuevo. 

Ahora que estaban tan cerca, en la mejor luz del laboratorio de pociones de Severus, pudo ver lo realmente espantoso que estaba el chico. Los círculos oscuros no se habían desvanecido y las mordidas del cuello se habían vuelto de un púrpura fuerte. Había más moretones que no había visto antes, las marcas de dedos destacaban claramente en los brazos del chico. ¿Lo había hecho Severus también? 

Recordaba vagamente haber sostenido a un Potter que se retorcía en algún momento. ¿Quizás las heridas ocurrieron en ese momento? Se preguntó si había más marcas, antes de decidir que seguramente sí. Quizás era eso por lo que el chico había estado tan renuente a ir a los baños el otro día, porque no había dudas de que había sido bien usado. 

Severus se sonrojó. Alcanzó un bálsamo que ayudaría con los hematomas al combinar con la poción para el dolor. 

—¿Puedes arreglártelas para ponértela? —preguntó. 

Potter se ruborizó con un rojo profundo. 

—Yo... er... probablemente no. —Puso el tarro de bálsamo de vuelta en la mano de Severus y se giró, levantando la túnica para desnudar su cuerpo. Severus se sonrojó de nuevo. El chico estaba decorado con mordidas y moretones, cada uno resaltaba violáceo contra la pálida piel, realmente fue muy violento. 

Lentamente aplicó el bálsamo para los hematomas y vio los moratones desaparecer bajo su toque. Todavía más despacio se abrió camino hacia abajo y Potter se quedó allí dulcemente y le dejó hacer lo que quería. 

¡Oh, Merlín pensó Severus, mientras esparcía el linimento con la mano en la mejilla del culo de Potter. El chico estaba permitiéndole tocar su culo, incluso después de la desastrosa sesión de la otra noche. 

—Inclínate hacia adelante —dijo Severus y Potter hizo lo que le dijo, exponiendo la arruga de su entrada, una arruga que estaba roja e irritada, incluso después de tres días. Merlín, realmente le había hecho daño al chico y éste todavía confiaba en Severus para que le ayudara. Frunciendo el ceño, Severus no entendía por qué Potter estaba siendo tan complaciente y, definitivamente, no estaba seguro, para nada, cómo sentirse por ello. 

Se agachó y tomó un puñado generoso del espeso y cremoso ungüento curativo. Había desgarrado al chico por dentro. Había sido muy rudo y violento. Con cuidado, puso la yema del dedo contra el caliente y pequeño agujero y empujó. 

Potter gimió. 

—Shush, Harry —dijo Severus, el nombre vino fácilmente a sus labios esta vez. El chico se quedó rígido por el uso de su nombre y continuó gimiendo mientras Severus cubría la carne hinchada con el bálsamo calmante. 

—No fue del todo malo, ya sabes, el sexo —dijo Potter, al final cuando Severus terminó. Severus se detuvo. Tocar al chico de nuevo, de esa forma, era muy excitante. Era muy hermoso, también encajaba muy bien con los gustos de Severus—. La mayor parte fue bueno, fue una maravilla —susurró Potter—. Fue, fue, sí... fue bueno, fue increíble. 

La respiración de Severus se congeló. Terminó de aplicar el bálsamo y quitó la mano. Pensó con ironía que a veces el uso del inglés del joven no era mucho más fluido que su latín.

—¿Puedes hacerte tú mismo la parte delantera? —El chicho asintió, se inclinó y recogió su túnica pero no se la puso. En lugar de eso, la sostuvo frente a él, no es que le cubriera mucho. Severus pudo ver un pezón oscuro, endurecido por el aire frío, y profundas cicatrices que eran una evidencia más de la violación del chico.

—Gracias, Domine —dijo Potter. 

Severus sintió una inesperada ola de ternura. 

—No necesitas agradecérmelo —le dijo al chico—. Después de todo, yo causé el daño. 

Potter se quedó de pie. Soltó una corta risa amarga.

—Muchas personas me han hecho daño, Señor, pero no muchos han intentando mejorar las cosas de nuevo. Yo... lo aprecio. —Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para hacer lo que hizo, pero el rápido beso que dejó en la mejilla de Severus se sintió como una bofetada de lo inesperado que fue. 

»Podemos hacerlo de nuevo si quieres —dijo el chico seriamente.

»Pero no soy una puta y no seré tratado como tal. 

Severus estaba sin palabras. 

Potter debió tomar su falta de respuesta como una afirmación.

—La próxima vez, no me harás daño, ni me echarás de la cama, ni me llamarás Potter cuando me folles. 

—Um... está bien —concordó Severus, todavía un poco aturdido. 

—De acuerdo entonces, ¿mañana por la noche y volveremos a hablar inglés? ¿De acuerdo? Es que me hace sentir un poco mejor cuando lo hacemos, un poco más cerca de casa. 

Severus asintió con la cabeza. 

»Tus ungüento deberían funcionar para entonces, ¿no? Los moratones casi han desaparecido ya, puedo sentir cómo palidecen. —El chico le dio una sonrisa descarada—. Buenas noches, Domine.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue antes de que Severus pudiera pensar algo que decir en respuesta.

**********


	3. Capítulo 3

Severus aplicó el ungüento antiséptico tres veces más en el ano del chico antes de sentir que estaba curado. Realmente lo había desgarrado gravemente y Severus se sintió algo avergonzado. Estaba decidido a que el chico no fuera herido esta vez y para la siguiente noche estaba curado. 

Severus le hizo bañarse primero. Quería al chico cuidado y limpio, especialmente sus pies. La idea de mordisquear los jugosos y pequeños dedos le había tentado todo el día. Se sentó y termino su cena mientras miraba al chico metido en una gran vasija de barro en el patio y se lavaba. Había un olivo en el centro del patio y, en ese momento del día, la esquina en la que Potter se bañaba estaba salpicada de sombras. Severus estaba fascinado con el juego de luces contra la piel del chico, cautivado por las posiciones peculiares en que se ponía mientras intentaba lavarse. Cuando Potter se levantó para comenzar con el pie, Severus no pudo aguantarlo más. Se levantó y animadamente abandonó el plato vacío, caminó a zancadas fuera de la habitación y hacia el chico. 

Potter saltó. Parecía haber estado tan absorto en lo que estaba haciendo que no había notado a Severus mirándole ni acercándose a él. 

—Déjame ver si has hecho un buen trabajo —dijo.

—Me he lavado toda mi vida, Pro... er Domine.

—Eso no me importa. Pero si cualquier pedazo de ti va a ir a mi boca, la quiero limpia. Enséñame los pies. 

Los ojos de Potter volvieron a abrirse, era un joven muy expresivo. Miró a Severus como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero obedeció con bastante facilidad y levantó los esbeltos pies, cada uno a la vez, para que Severus los viera. Severus se lamió los labios, el chico era totalmente delicioso en su belleza innata, su inconsciente desnudez y su fácil sumisión.

Severus tuvo que enviar un agradecimiento silencioso a quien creara los internados: lugares que alentaban a sus habitantes a ignorar su modestia, pasando los años de formación en compañía íntima como ellos lo hacían y, por supuesto, la incuestionable obediencia que les inculcaban desde muy temprana edad. No es que Potter fuese normalmente muy bueno en la parte de la obediencia, pero aquí, en este extraño lugar, parecía estar dispuesto a cumplir la mayoría de las peticiones de Severus. 

Cogió la manta bastante raída que Potter usaba como toalla y se la alcanzó.

—Sécate, pero no salgas del agua. 

Potter cogió la toalla e hizo lo que se le pidió, entonces dejó salir un grito de sorpresa cuando Severus rodeó al chico con los brazos y lo llevó, sumiso, hasta su dormitorio. 

Ya había agrandado la cama por si el chico quería quedarse después y Severus estaba seguro de que querría. Pensaba que la mitad del dolor que había sentido el chico era porque Severus le había echado de la cama la otra noche, no por los moratones o las mordidas o que le había follado con tanta fuerza, ¿y acaso no era interesante? Estaba seguro de que no iba a echar al chico esa noche, si Potter quería irse estaría bien, pero Severus no lo pediría. 

Severus había maldecido el hechizo que los lanzó atrás en el tiempo en varias ocasiones, pero no se habría perdido esta noche por nada: jamás habría tenido esta oportunidad en su propio tiempo. Sin importar si volvía a pasar o no, Severus iba a disfrutar cada momento de la noche e iba a asegurarse de el que chico también lo disfrutara. 

 

Potter se mostró menos nervioso en esa ocasión de muchas formas. No intentó esconder su polla, simplemente se tumbó y dejó que Severus le mirara hasta hartarse y parecía que tampoco le importaban los pequeños mordisquitos que Severus no podía resistirse a dejar en la suculenta carne fresca. Intentó corresponderle, probando la carne de Severus a su vez. Severus lamió y mordisqueó los pezones del chico, esta vez con cuidado para no dejar moratones o romper la piel. Dejó una línea de pequeños besos por su abdomen, a lo largo del acertadamente peludo camino y de éste hasta la polla del chico. 

Cuando Severus lamió la punta, saboreando el ligeramente amargo presemen, Potter se arqueó en la cama y gimió bajo y mucho. El chico era muy flexible. Severus había puesto un pie limpio en su regazo, disfrutando de la sensación cuando éste se curvó y arqueó contra su polla. Al final, no pudo resistirlo más, cogió el otro pequeño pie con la mano y lo llevó a su boca, secando la todavía húmeda piel con la lengua y mordisqueando delicadamente los dedos.

Potter dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Severus sonrió y succionó uno de los limpios y pequeños dígitos en su boca. E pie que estaba atrapado entre las piernas de Severus reaccionaba demasiado, se encogió por el reflejo, rozando la polla de Severus y éste gimió también. Los pies del chico eran tan móviles y flexibles como el resto de él. Podría divertirse mucho con ellos y Potter parecía no oponerse al fetiche de pies de Severus. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver los pies fuertemente atados, incapaces de moverse o provocados y haciéndoles cosquilla durante horas. ¿Tal vez podría enseñar al chico a hacer que se corriera sólo con los pies? 

Gimió otra vez y mordió con cuidado otro de los dedos de Potter. 

 

Estaba decidido a tener más cuidado con el chico en esta ocasión, diciéndose a sí mismo, muy firmemente, que si era a Potter al que estaba follándose, sería bueno que tratara bien al chico también. De esa forma, sería más que probable que pudieran seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales. Severus podía admitir libremente que iba a disfrutar teniendo sexo con Potter otra vez y a menudo, si el chico lo permitía. El joven de ojos verdes era todo lo que le gustaba de una pareja. Era más bajo que Severus, moreno y delgado, tan delgado que su estómago era casi cóncavo cuando el chico se tumbaba de espaldas en a cama, tan delgado que los huesos de la cadera sobresalían pronunciadamente de la carne lechosa. Era apasionado, sensible, con ganas de aprender y sus ojos eran sorprendentemente increíbles. Eran polifacéticos como una esmeralda pulida y mostraban cada emoción. El chico eran tan abierto que no era de extrañar que hubiese fracasado miserablemente con la Oclumancia. Como amante, era perfecto en todos los sentidos. A Severus se le había dado una segunda oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciar un regalo de nuevo. 

Despacio, oh, muy despacio, besó, provocó y acarició al chico, amando cada pequeño sonido que obligaba a Potter a hacer y cómo el chico se inclinaba hacia cada toque, cada caricia y rogaba de forma muy encantadora por más. Esta vez tumbó al chico sobre su espalda para romperle, con su pequeño culo sobre los suaves cojines que había conjurado antes, cuando agrandó la cama. Con cuidado, insertó un dedo para preparar de nuevo al chico y Potter se estremeció. Severus sintió otra punzada de culpabilidad. El chico se había estremecido por lo que Severus había hecho, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para pararle; en lugar de eso, abrió los ojos verdes y le miró fijamente.

 

—No voy a hacerte daño esta vez, Harry —prometió. Potter le hizo un gesto casi imperceptible, cerró los gloriosos ojos y se tumbó, quedándose totalmente abierto para Severus. 

Cuando Severus atravesó el apretado anillo de músculo, Potter se arqueó contra él, gimiendo lastimeramente. De alguna forma había colocado las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus y pensando que tal vez Severus estaba siendo demasiado cuidadoso, se empaló en la polla de Severus. Por fin Severus se movía dentro del chico de nuevo, pero esta vez no tan fuerte y en esta ocasión apuntó a la próstata del chico desde el principio, decidido a cumplir su promesa. 

Las súplicas de Potter se intensificaron y Severus bajó la mano para tirar con cuidado de la polla llena de sangre del chico. El gemido se convirtió en un grito y los tensos músculos del canal del joven comenzaron a contraerse, arrastrando a Severus al orgasmo.

 

Severus salió cuidadosamente y se dejó caer al lado del chico, usó un hechizo para limpiarlos a ambos. Potter tembló y Severus le acercó, envolviendo una manta alrededor de ambos.

 

—¡Wow!¡wow! —dijo el joven sonando impresionado—. Eso fue alucinante, muy alucinante. Gracias. Señor. —Los ojos verdes estaban soñolientos del placer, los labios curvados en una sonrisa satisfecha—. ¡Wow!

 

Arrugó la frente cuando se le ocurrió una idea, Severus decidió firmemente que el chico no parecía adorable y que no quería besar esa dulce y pequeña arruga.

—¿Qué era esa cosa dentro de mi? ¿Eran como relámpagos cada vez que lo tocabas? 

—Eso era tu próstata —le dijo Severus.

—¿Qué es una próstata? —preguntó Potter, pareciendo confuso todavía. 

El chico era lamentablemente ignorante. Pero, mientras que normalmente Severus se burlaría de él por su falta de conocimiento, esta vez lo reconoció como el regalo que era. Su joven amante era, a la vez, inocente y ansioso, había respondido hermosamente a lo que Severus le había enseñado hasta ahora. Severus podría moldearle de la forma en que quisiera, convertirle en el perfecto amante y aquí, en Roma, eso estaba bien. A los chicos se les vendía todo el tiempo como catamitas. Potter sólo estaba haciendo lo que todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera, servir a su amo en todas los sentidos.

Severus se sonrió otra vez y comenzó a explicar qué era la próstata.

También le explicó otras cosas a Severus, cosas que podrían compartir en futuras ocasiones y describió cosas que podría enseñar al chico a hacer. El joven escuchó en silencio, sin parecer escandalizado por cada una de las sugerencias de Severus. Sólo se tumbó, con una delgada pierna colocada sobre Severus. Los dedos largos y suaves jugaron con un pezón de Severus hasta que, finalmente, el cansancio le venció. Escondió la cabeza en el torso de Severus y se quedó dormido rápidamente. 

Severus le miró. La cabeza despeinada descansaba sobre el pecho de Severus, con el flequillo humedecido por el esfuerzo, dejando la cicatriz al descubierto. Las suaves mejillas del joven estaban teñidas de rosa, los labios un poco abiertos y Severus se dijo a sí mismo muy convincentemente que no sentía ninguna ternura hacia Harry James Potter en absoluto.

*********

Llevaba en Roma seis meses enteros y Severus sentía que su investigación había llegado a un punto muerto. En muchos sentidos, se sentía establecido, no había citaciones nocturnas con un loco demente, no había niños odiosos a los que enseñar. Su vida era segura y sorprendentemente cómoda. En la cama, las cosas iban bien entre Potter y él. Aparentemente, el chico estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa en la cama, al menos una vez; hacía cualquier cosa que Severus le dijera e incluso comenzaba a hacer algunas sugerencias. Casi todas las noches dormía en la cama de Severus, abrazándole y Severus no podía evitar el hecho de que le gustaba bastante, a pesar de que caminaría sobre cristales rotos antes de admitirlo en voz alta. Potter había demostrado ser apasionado, obediente y entusiasta; sin embargo, Severus se apresuraba en recordarse que ahora no podía soportar el chico mejor que antes. 

Para empezar, el joven era perezoso. Nunca hacia nada útil, más allá de lo que Severus podía ver, simplemente vagabundeaba un poco en la tienda cada día y después se marchaba a cada de Modia, a recocer su comida cada noche.

Pero esta noche, para variar, tendría que alimentarse por sí mismo. Severus y Modia iban a comer a la taberna. Modia le había echado un ojo al viudo Thomas, que era el dueño de la taberna, como futuro marido y había pedido la ayuda de Severus para acercarse a él. Severus se había cogido bastante cariño a la matrona luchadora en los seis meses pasados desde que llegaron. Les había ayudando cuando no tenía necesidad de hacerlo y continuaba ayudándoles desde entonces. Severus no se hacía la ilusión de que muchos de los relativos lujos que disfrutaban eran gracias al apoyo y la ayuda de su hijo menor y su nuera. Ella se los enviaba a menudo y él estaba seguro de que ellos eran los responsables de los bien surtidos almacén y tienda y del jardín aparentemente floreciente.

Durante los últimos meses, Severus había aprendido mucho de Modia. Había sido esclava una vez y sus hijos habían nacido en la esclavitud. Su hijo mayor había sido gladiador y fue herido gravemente en la arena, mutilado por un lobo salvaje. Se había ido a trabajar como entrenador. Su siguiente hijo trabajaba con la clase de bestias que habían herido a su hijo pequeño y su tercer hijo era escriba, perteneciente a un senador romano que era amigo de su antiguo amo. Una vez le dijo a Severus que su mayor golpe de suerte había sido cuando dio a luz a los gemelos. 

Considerado una suerte en una ciudad que supuestamente estaba fundada por gemelos, éstos habían sido la causa final para la liberación de la familia. Su amo, Gaius Iulius Nocens, había estado tan encantado por su nacimiento que los había tomado bajo su servicio personal a la edad de doce años, una vez que ambos habían superado los auténticos peligros de la infancia romana. Como 'gracias' a Modia por darle ese premio, y con una generosidad poco habitual, había liberado a Modia y sus otros dos hijos. 

 

Por supuesto, bajo la ley romana, la pequeña familia todavía la debía a su patrón la lealtad y el pago del próspero negocio que Modia había creado; así que, en realidad, Gaius Iulius había ganado un montón más de lo que podría haber perdido por liberarlos. Mientras tanto, los gemelos servían como criados a Gaius y a su hijo, el soso y pusilánime Devis. 

 

Pero Modia todavía tenía que cuidar a una hija de once años, Virgina, para la que estaba haciendo una dote y de un hijo de diecisiete años, Rufus, al que parecía adorar. Rufus estaría para siempre en silencio. Había perdido la lengua por ser descarado con Devis Iulius cuando acaba de cumplir diez años y no fue con un falta de respeto un poco ingenua, que fue lo que Severus había sospechado al principio. Un escriba local le había enseñado a leer y escribir y actualmente hacía las cuentas de Modia. Aparentemente el chico era muy hábil con los números, al menos según Modia, y se estaba haciendo muy popular entre los vecinos por sus habilidades con la contabilidad. 

 

Por supuesto, Severus hacía su propia contabilidad, que era muy saludable. Les entraba mucho más dinero de lo que Severus podía gastar, excepto por la compra inicial de su casa. 

El padre de los hijos de Modia había muerto varios años antes, justo después de ganar su libertad, pero con un préstamo de su amo, había abierto una tienda para vender los vinos de Iulian y ahora tenía un negocio próspero. Era muy admirada por su perspicacia financiera, su buena familia y Severus estaba seguro de que había más que pagado a su antiguo amo. 

Hermia, de dieciséis años, había perdido a su primer hijo, el primer nieto de Modia nacido libre, por enfermedad justo un año antes, pero aparentemente la chica estaba embarazada de nuevo, de ahí la razón para la celebración de esa noche. Severus se prometió que haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a asegurar la supervivencia del niño.

 

Severus dejó a Potter en la tienda cuando salió para cita para cenar. Se encontraba con un estado de ánimo particularmente malo del que decidió que Potter era la causa y, sin embargo, no podía entender por qué estaba tan molesto con el chico. Especialmente después de la espectacular sesión de sexo oral que le había dado el joven más temprano. Realmente había demostrado tener una boca prodigiosa y siempre parecía estar a punto de hacerlo. 

Pero Severus no podía evitarlo, Potter le ofendía. Suponía que era porque el mocoso siempre había tenido todo al alcance de la mano; nunca había conocido el sufrimiento como la familia de Modia. Severus no contaba la posible negligencia que Albus insistía en que había padecido el chico de sus familiares, como el sufrimiento. Pensaba que si él lo hubiera criado, habría hecho mucho más que obligarle a hacer tareas y prohibirle un dulce ocasional. 

Por lo tanto, fue considerablemente satisfactorio que Severus le dejara al chico los calderos acumulados para que los lavara. No se había molestado en llevarlos durante varios días y ahora que se habían acumulado, costaría mucho trabajo eliminar las pociones secas. Potter no se escabulliría esa noche, Severus pensó sombríamente que, en su lugar, el joven vago pasaría la noche fregando.

—Al menos ten algunos limpios para mañana —le dijo a un muchacho silencioso antes de salir a encontrarse con Modia en la parte alta del callejón—. Quiero verlos brillar. 

Severus estaba particularmente satisfecho con sus calderos, había encontrado a un herrero que los hizo exactamente a sus especificaciones. Habían sido caros, pero parecían traer un ingreso decente mientras las pociones de Severus parecían venderse bien. Los calderos necesitaban estar cuidados, porque no quería tener que reemplazarlos, a pesar de que fueran una compra razonable. En realidad debía lavarlos a diario, pero al fin y al cabo tenía a Potter para mantenerlos limpios y Severus pensaba que un poco de trabajo duro sólo podría hacer bien al chico. 

 

Modia le saludó con una sonrisa. Llevaba lo que parecía una estola nueva de color amarillo pálido que hacía juego con su tez y cabello caoba oscuro. Se rió mucho cuando Severus le dijo que pensaba que tenía buen aspecto y enlazó el brazo con el de él. Si Severus no hubiera sabido que Modia había decidido establecer una relación con el tabernero, podría haber pensado que se interesaba en él, en vista de las atenciones evidentes, pero supuso que pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando muy duro y que quizás sólo disfrutaba de un poco de coqueteo de vez en cuando. 

 

La taberna estaba oscura y un poco sombría pero Thomas salió correteando tan pronto como entraron. La comunidad empresarial de la pequeña red de callejones en los que se habían establecido era íntima y unida, Severus se sentía bastante conmovido porque le habían incluido muy fácilmente (aunque se hubieran interesado demasiado en su vida sexual de vez en cuando). 

 

— _Buenas tardes, Modia. Buenas tardes, Severus_ —dijo Thomas alegremente—. _¿Cómo estáis los dos esta noche?_

— _Ambos estamos bien_ —le dijo Severus—. Acompaño a Modia porque tiene una proposición para ti y me pidió que hablara en su nombre. 

Thomas sonrió y sus ojos bastante sombríos se iluminaron, haciéndole parecer mucho más joven. Severus sospechó que ya sabía exactamente cuál podría ser la proposición de Modia, pero no sería decoroso para la matrona acercarse a él por sí misma. No tenía ningún pariente masculino y mayor que hablara por ella y, aunque podría haberle pedido a Gaius Iuius que iniciara la discusión, Severus no podía imaginar al patricio Nocens yendo a una taberna barriobajera por ningún motivo. Si Modia quería algo de su patrón, tenía que hacer un viaje para cruzar Roma hasta su villa para esperar en la cola detrás de todos los demás suplicantes. Severus pensó protectoramente que no debería tener que soportar todas esas tonterías cuando trabajaba tan duro como lo hacía. 

 

Severus sólo había visto a Nocens una vez, a distancia, en el foro. Modia lo había señalado, envuelto en una toga blanco puro, el pelo claro que distinguí a la familia Iulian había pasado de moda mucho tiempo antes. Su hijo, una insípida copia del padre, se veía muy a menudo en los callejones, con el gemelo de Modia que le pertenecía como compañía. 

 

Thomas había sacado una silla.

— _Apisus!_ —gritó, llamando al esclavo que trabajaba en la barra de la taberna—. _APISUS!_

El chico en cuestión estaba siendo clavado contra la pared por un centurión borracho que parecía decidido a darle un buen manoseo a los genitales del chico antes de soltarle para obedecer las órdenes de su amo. Estaba despeinado y jadeante cuando llegó a la mesa, sólo para recibir un rápido bofetón por no llegar con la rapidez suficiente.

— _Lo siento, Domine_ —dijo el niño sin aliento—. _Lo siento._

— _Deja de quejarte, chico!_ —espetó Thomas—. _Ve a buscar una jarra de mi mejor vino y un poco de estofado para todos._ —Le dio una rápida patada al delgado culo del esclavo, tirándolo al suelo mientras se apresuraba desesperadamente por hacer lo que le habían dicho.

— _Eres muy duro con tu esclavo, Thomas_ —dijo Modia firmemente. Severus sospechaba que podría tener debilidad hacia el chico, con la pálida piel y el pelo caoba oscuro, podría pasar fácilmente por uno de sus propios hijos. Era desgarbado y flaco, con los ojos azul frío y un puñado de pecas en la nariz. Severus pensaba que probablemente tendría unos catorce años o así. 

 

— _Nah, necesita unos pocos golpes para hacer el trabajo, es una vago cabrón. No como tu Harry, Severus, es un gran trabajador. También es una cosita bonita, no como ese bulto esquelético! No me importaría que Harry bailara sobre mi polla!_

Severus se encogió. Personalmente, no podía ver qué demonios veía Modia en el hombre, aunque sospechaba que tenía más ver con la taberna que con cualquier encanto oculto que Thomas pudiera tener.

» _Si alguna vez quieres venderlo, te daré un buen precio. Definitivamente sería muy bien acogido por mis clientes y apuesto que mantiene tu cama agradable y caliente por la noche._

 

— _Sí, bueno, tiene sus usos_ —dijo Severus con frialdad. Molesto como pudiera estar con Potter, no se sentía cómodo hablando de él como si fuera algún tipo de mercancía.

Volviendo a la mesa, Apisus luchaba por llevar tres platos y un ánfora pequeña. El chico temblaba tanto que se las arregló para derramar un poco de salsa espesa sobre la mesa, ganándose otro bofetón por su torpeza.

Severus hizo una mueca.

— _Tienes que seguir pegándole, Thomas? Le causarás daños cerebrales._

— _Nadie lo notaría si se dañara_ —se quejó Thomas—. _Está loco de todos formas, puta estúpida! Ahora bien, si tuviera a tu Harry, no tendría que abofetearle y haría que los clientes pagaran unas monedas por su culo, vale._

— _Gracias, Thomas_ —dijo Severus fríamente—, pero como ya he señalado, el culo de Harry no está en venta; me pertenece.

Thomas gruñó un poco pero se animó pronto cuando Modia, claramente satisfecha con la introducción de Severus, comenzó a hablar de la sugerencia de un posible matrimonio entre ellos.

Después, tras varios vasos de vino y un poco mareado por el éxito de las negociaciones, Modia estaba muy risueña cuando Thomas se dirigió a lidiar con sus clientes. 

 

Al pobre Apisus era arrastrado a una habitación trasera por un hombre alto que había agarrado su brazo con fuerza y le sacudía como una mascota desobediente.

— _Esto va a parar_ —dijo Modia, moviendo la cabeza en dirección al chico—. _Tampoco lo soporto. Es muy cruel con ese chico. No sé si le conservaré cuando me mude, pero no permitiré que lo trate así. Supongo que necesitaremos a alguien que me ayude a servir las mesas. Aunque preferiría comprar a un buen cocinero, pero no creo que ese estofado fuese muy bueno._ —Entonces miró a Severus muy agudamente—. _Supongo que no me venderías a Harry a mí, no, Severus?_

Severus le dio una dura mirada. 

— _Qué pasa esta noche, Modia? Por qué vas detrás de Harry? No es como si fuera de mucha utilidad para nadie salvo yo y eres una cocinera tremenda!_

 

Modia sacudió la cabeza.

— _Sabes una cosa, Severus? No creo que tú seas mucho mejor con Harry que Thomas con su chico._

— _Perdona, qué dices?_ —bufó Severus. Se sintió bastante insultado por la comparación, sobre todo después de haber visto al tabernero golpear a su pobre esclavo toda la noche y prostituirlo a los clientes. 

 

— _Ese joven trabaja muy duro para ti!_ —dijo Modia bruscamente—. Se levanta antes de la primera hora, enciende el horno, trabaja duro todo el día, cocina para ti, limpia para ti; ha hecho del lugar que compraste en un hogar agradable.

 

— _Potter cocina?_ —preguntó Severus atónito—. _Pero yo pensaba que eras tú la que hacía eso?_

Su acompañante miró duramente a Severus, dejándole sentir como si debiera retorcerse bajo su mirada desaprobadora.

— _Realmente no lo sabes, verdad? Yo no cocino bien, Severus. No recuerdas la comida de vuestros primeros días con nosotros? Es tu Harry el que cocina para todos nosotros. Nos trae la cena cada noche._

 

Severus no sabía qué decir a eso, no podía creerse lo que Modia estaba diciendo. Pocas veces en su vida había comido tan bien como aquí, ni siquiera en Hogwarts, ¿y era Potter el que había hecho esas maravillosas comidas? 

— _Pero habéis hecho mucho por nosotros_ —dijo finalmente.

— _No, no lo hemos hecho, Severus. Rufus tal vez pasa una hora o así de vez en cuando, Hermia menos de eso. Es Harry el que hace todo el trabajo. Es por eso por lo que la gente está interesada en él, eso y que es muy guapo. No suelen ir de la mano, ya sabes. Los esclavos atractivos como Harry se les colma de regalos y terminan como el juguete de algún senador. Y ellos, seguro como Vesta, no trabajan tan duro como él y sin quejas, tampoco._

_»Si Thomas lo poseyera, al menos le daría algunas monedas de vez en cuando para que se diera algún lujo. Nunca le has comprado nada, verdad? Es una vergüenza la forma en que lo vistes con harapos, como los niños de la calle._

Severus tuvo que admitir que no le había comprado nada —¿se vestía con harapos? 

» _Y siempre estás gritándole en esa lengua pagana. 'Trae eso, Pota', 'coge eso, Pota'. Significa esclavo, no? Creo que esta noche es la primera vez que te oigo llamarle Harry._

» _Se merece oír su nombre, Severus, y se ha ganado un premio ocasional —una túnica decente para empezar, una que realmente le quede bien. Es por eso por lo que sigues recibiendo ofertas por él, porque la gente cree que no lo quieres. Si quisieras conservarlo, entonces no deberías tratarle de la forma en que lo haces._

— _Sé, créeme, sé lo que es ser como Harry. He sido esclava y hay muchas formas de agobiar a una persona y le estás haciendo eso al pobre muchacho. Recuerda mis palabras, Severus, si continuas como hasta ahora, lo lamentarás. Podrías ir a cientos de mercados y comprar cualquier número de esclavos y no tendrías otro Harry. Harry no miente, ni roba, es amable y respetuoso, sin mencionar que es un buen trabajador y es muy, muy hermoso; y eso es por lo que todos le quieren. Es un buen chico y se merece que lo cuiden._

— _Yo le cuido!_ —exclamó Severus—. _Y jamás le haría daño._

— _Oh, no?_ —resopló Modia indignada—. He visto a ese chico cubierto de moratones o cojeando hacia el mercado a menudo. No tienes derecho a quejarte de Thomas, Severus, cuando al menos él tiene buenas razones para tratar a Apisus de esa forma. Para empezar, el chico no es muy brillante y, por encima de eso, siempre intenta esconder o escabullirse del trabajo; sin embargo, no puedes decir nada como eso de tu Harry.

»Te tengo mucho cariño, Severus, creo que eres un buen hombre y un buen boticario. De todas formas, aunque el vino no me hubiese soltado la lengua esta noche, te habría dicho algo pronto. Está muy cerca de nosotros, sabes, hemos sido esclavos y de alguna forma logramos que nos liberaran, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que tengamos que vendernos o a nuestros hijos algún día. La gente decente trata bien a sus esclavos. Los patricios no, pero no somos patricios, Severus; tratas tan mal a ese chico y deberías estar avergonzado. Y no te preocupes por Apisus, me encargaré de la forma en que Thomas trata al chico tan pronto me case con él. —Terminó su diatriba a Severus con una sonrisa de suficiencia que no prometía nada bueno para el desafortunado Thomas. 

 

Severus, con la mente como un torbellino, no tenía nada que decir en respuesta. Estaba seguro de que Modia lo solucionaría con Thomas, sin dudas lo solucionaría. Pese a que Severus le tenía cariño a Modia, se había sentido superior a ella. Tenía poca educación, apenas podía leer, no tenía magia alguna y sin embargo, esa noche, había conseguido que Severus se sintiera muy humilde e indigno. 

 

¿Había estado equivocado con Potter?

Se quedaron durante varias hora más mientras Thomas y Modia discutían los planes futuros y después, despacio, volvieron a casa. Modia no mencionó al chico de nuevo, estaba llena de planes. Pero Severus no podía olvidar sus palabras, habían calado hondo dentro de él, frías e inolvidables y no ibas a dejarle solo. 

Potter había dejado varias velas encendidas para que Severus pudieras encontrar fácilmente el camino a la cama, no es que realmente necesitara la luz ya que había una luna muy brillante. En cualquier caso, Severus no estaba preparado para dormir todavía, tenía mucho en lo que pensar. 

 

Desde que habían llegado, Severus había asumido que Potter hacía muy poco. Cada noche, veía como el joven vagabundear por la esquina con una gran cacerola de barro, suponiendo que el chico iba a buscar la comida en casa de Modia. ¿Era al revés? ¿Esos deliciosos bollos de canela que Severus adoraba desayunar cada mañana los hacía el joven y no Modia como había pensado? 

 

A la luz de la luna, Severus deambuló por el conjunto de habitaciones en los que vivían desde hacía seis meses. Pensó en la primera vez que llegaron, lo sucias que estaban, el mal estado. El patio peristilo que estaba lleno de escombros y basura, ahora era un exuberante jardín, lleno de hiervas y madreselva trenzada, sombreado durante el día por un olivo. Obviamente, antes había sido un jardín, porque algunas de las plantas eran demasiado viejas para que Potter las hubiese plantado, ¿pero había sido el chico quien limpió los escombros y salvó las plantas? ¿Seguramente no? 

 

La tienda no era lo único que había sido limpiado y ordenado, cada habitación, cada parte de su pequeña vivienda estaba igual, limpia, recogida y ordenada. ¿¿Potter era el responsable de todo eso? 

El joven estaba dormido. Severus no había pensado mucho sobre dónde dormía las noches que no estaba en la cama de Severus, pero ahora lo sabía. Era en un hueco pequeño en la habitación trasera más pequeña, en un viejo camastro de madera que estaba cubierto con un colchón que pacería ser de paja. Todo lo que era visible del chico, que estaba acurrucado bajo una manta raída, era un mechón de pelo salvaje y un delicioso pie. 

 

Severus se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta y le vio dormido durante un rato. Gemía y lloraba suavemente, murmurando súplicas inaudibles, como la vez que tuvo la conmoción y permaneció inconsciente durante varios días. Nunca hacía eso cuando dormía con Severus. ¿Era posible que tuviera pesadillas frecuentes y que fuera una de las razones por las que le gustaba dormir en la cama de Severus? 

El 'dormitorio' de Potter parecía ser una especie de almacén. Podía ver sábanas limpias, pilas de cestas vacías y un montó de cuencos de barro. A parte del chico dormido, la pequeña habitación estaba vacía de cualquier cosa que pudiera pertenecer a Potter, a excepción de dos túnicas dobladas y un par de sandalias maltratadas, que tenían una correa rota y estaban llenas de agujeros. Severus recordó que aún tenía la mochila del chico escondida y que contenía todas sus posesiones personales y, como Modia había señalado descaradamente, no le había dado a Potter nada de dinero para que comprase más. 

 

Volvió a su dormitorio despacio. Qué diferente era ahí. Severus había ampliado la cama y tenía sábanas y un edredón. Tenía varios pares de sandalias y cinturones y otras parafernalias. Había justificado sus compras puntualizándose que había trabajado duro y hacía el dinero suficiente para ganarse alguna comodidad, sin mencionar que como ciudadano y propietario de una tienda tenía cierto estatus que mantener; sin embargo, el dinero había sido de Potter inicialmente. Las monedas que el chico había metido en la mochila estropeada era con lo que había comprado esa relativamente cómoda existencia y Severus lo había olvidado. 

Pero a pesar de lo que Modia le había dicho, Severus seguía sin poder creer que Potter trabajase tan duro, ¿había tenido ayuda? ¿No podría haber estado mal? 

 

La mochila seguía en el baúl de madera tallada donde Severus guardaba sus cosas privadas. La coa de Potter estaba allí, si la usaba sabría a ciencia cierta qué hacía el chico. Aunque en lo más profundo, sospechaba que debió saber tan pronto como Modia habló, que había estado tratando al chico vergonzosamente. Pasó los dedos por el baúl. Lo había encontrado un día en el mercado, poco después de que llegaran. Potter lo había cargado por él y Severus había bloqueado el baúl con un hechizo, asegurándose de que el chico no pudiese abrirlo mientras no tuviera varita.

Severus sintió frío. Harry Potter no había tenido acceso a su varita en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí. No confiaba en el chico, era cierto, pero le había negado la magia. Apartar a alguien de su magia era la peor cosa que alguien podría hacerle a un mago y, sin embargo, se lo había hecho a Potter son pensarlo dos veces. 

 

Severus se sintió peor y peor. 

Abrió el baúl y rebuscó hasta que encontró las varitas, entonces las puso juntas en la cama y a su lado colocó la capa de invisibilidad del chico y el libro que había guardado todos esos meses atrás y olvidado rápidamente. Nunca había mirado dentro. 

Despacio, levantó la tapa y jadeó. No sabía qué esperar cuando abrió el libro, pero sin duda no era eso. Era un álbum fotográfico y en la primera página, sosteniendo a un pequeño bebé sonriente y de pelo negro, estaba Lily Potter. 

 

Severus miró el libro durante lo que parecieron horas, fotografía a fotografía se mostraba a Lily, James y sus amigos. En una o dos se veía a Harry con sus padres, tan poco en un álbum lleno de imágenes. 

Al examinar las fotografías de un joven James Potter, Severus se sintió más y más helado mientras se daba cuenta por fin, comparando a Harry con su padre, que en realidad nunca fue el chico que había odiado. Había odiado a un espíritu, un fantasma no mucho mayor de lo que era Harry. La cara que le había perseguido no era la de Harry. Sin lugar a dudas había un parecido superficial, pero eso era todo. 

Para empezar, Harry era más bajo que James. Mucho más bajo. Sus rasgos eran, en realidad, mucho más parecidos a los de Lily. Era el pelo negro y las gafas lo que les hacía tan semejantes, pero Harry no usaba gafas desde hacía meses y el pelo de James estaba despeinado artísticamente. Definitivamente, no había nada artístico en el de Harry. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó la cara de Severus ante la idea, pero al momento siguiente se desvaneció para ser reemplazada con una mueca de dolor. ¡Oh, Circe! ¿Qué había hecho?

***************

Normalmente, Severus solía dormir con la puerta cerrada, pero esa noche la había dejado abierta. Escuchó un ruido y abrió un ojo, notando que el sol ya había salido. Tan temprano como era y alguien se movía. Severus metió las varitas y el álbum en el baúl y se puso la capa de invisibilidad. Brilló a su alrededor como plata líquida. Se pudo de pie despacio, la tela se sentía como seda contra su piel. Severus había podido _Desilusionarse_ a sí mismo desde hacía mucho años, pero había algo en la ilícita emoción de usar la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter que enviaba un escalofrío por su columna. 

La estaba usando para espiar al hijo de James Potter. 

Sintió otra ola de culpabilidad y de nuevo tuvo que aplacarla con firmeza. Tenía que saber si Modia tenía razón, si de verdad Potter había hecho todo eso, si era cierto que Potter trabajaba duro como decía. Tenía que saber la verdad, de una vez por todas. 

Estaba bastante frío antes de que saliera el sol. El chico vertía un poco de agua en recipiente que guardaba para el baño. Tenía la manta con la que había dormido enrollada alrededor. La dejó caer despacio, así que se amontonó en el suelo, alrededor de sus tobillos y se arrodilló sobre el recipiente. 

Severus jadeó. Parecía tan hermoso, tan etéreo en la penumbra que Severus casi no podía respirar. Quería abalanzarse sobre el chico, cogerle en brazos y bañarlo de besos. No quería seguir fingiendo ante sí mismo que no le importaba, había hecho mucho para eso. La pasada noche había sido una de revelaciones y tenía la terrible sospecha de que había estado equivocado sobre Potter todo el tiempo. También se había engañado a sí mismo, escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos; en algún momento de las últimas semanas se había, increíble y verdaderamente, enamorado de un chico de diecisiete años. Se había enamorado de Harry. 

El chico terminó de bañarse, se envolvió con la manta y volvió sin hacer ruido a la alcoba para ponerse una de sus túnicas raídas. Modia tenía razón, debería haberle comprado a Harry algo de ropa más bonita o, mejor aún, asegurarse de que Harry tenía el dinero para comprarse las cosas. 

Severus vio al chico moverse por la tienda y empezar a limpiar una parte del horno que Severus ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. El joven tarareaba en voz baja mientras trabajaba. Parecía tener mucha práctica, debía de hacerlo a menudo. Severus había olvidado que la tienda había sido una panadería, de alguna manera y en algún momento Harry había descubierto cómo funcionaba el horno.

Observó al chico terminar la tarea y después prender el fuego para calentar el horno. Destapó un plato que parecía contener algo de masa y después de un poco de tiempo la metió a calentar en el horno. En ese momento, una niña pequeña entró, llevando una cesta cubierta con un paño como el que tenía el plato de Harry. 

 

— _Buenos días, Harry_ —dijo, entregándole al chico su carga junto a un pequeño cubo de metal—. _Mater envía estos pescados, para tu dominus._ —Le dio el cubo a Harry, quien se lo agradeció y sacó el pescado, todo el rato hablando con la niña sobre su madre, que parecía haber estado enferma y su familia, que daba la sensación de tener una enorme cantidad de niños. 

Durante la siguiente hora, la tienda se llenó de un flujo constante de personas que se llevaban la masa en varios trozos y tamaños, acompañados de una procesión de pequeños regalos 'para tu dominus'. Teniendo en cuanta que Severus nunca había visto a ninguna de esas personas antes, supo que los regalos eran en realidad para Harry, no es que nadie pudiera darle un regalo al esclavo de otro, no se hacía. 

 

Pero eso explicaba algunos de los lujos que Severus había disfrutado en las últimas semanas; los buenos higos maduros de hacía una semana, el aceite de oliva recién exprimido, la jarra de vino de Falerian. Eran clientes que hacían trueques de lo que podían permitirse para que Harry cocinara su pan. Mientras la gente entraba y salía, Harry les vendía frascos de bálsamo y una variedad de pociones, difícilmente una persona dejaba la tienda sin llevarse un pequeño frasco o botella. No había dudas de que su pequeño negocio estaba prosperando. 

Después de un rato, Harry comenzó a sacar la respostería del horno y a colocarla en la tabla para que se enfriaran, después los colocó en varias telas en las que habían llegado. La boca de Severus comenzó a salivar cuando sus bollos de canela favoritos aparecieron. Harry los envolvió en una tela limpia que cogió de la cesta de debajo de la mesa, luego los puso en una bandeja de madera y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Severus. La tienda estaba tan llena de gente que Severus tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso mientras salía para poder llegar a su habitación antes de que Harry lo hiciera. 

Pero el chico estaba ocupado así que simplemente dejó la bandeja en la puerta y volvió derecho a sus clientes. 

Severus estaba atónito. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar cuando se sentó y se comió su desayuno. Estaba equivocado con el chico, pero muy equivocado. ¿Éste era el príncipe de Gryffindor que pesaba que era el chico? Severus le había visto trabajar duro durante casi dos horas. Era justo después de la décima hora de la noche, de acuerdo con el reloj de agua del patio, cuando el chico se despertó. Por la confianza con el riachuelo de clientes debía hacerlo cada día y desde hacía algún tiempo. Potter jamás se había quejado del trabajo duro, ni siquiera mencionaba la forma en la que lo tenía todo organizado en la casa, o incluso que había abierto la panadería por su cuenta. Esas cosas no encajaban con la imagen mental que Severus había tenido siempre del chico dorado de Gryffindor; nada parecía tener sentido, al menos en lo que a Harry Potter se refería. 

 

Después de comer, Severus llevó los platos hacia la tienda para que Harry los lavara, pensando que, por lo general, nunca lo hacía, dejando las cosas en su lugar para que el chico las recogiera. 

— _Voy a salir, Harry_ —dijo Severus—. _Probablemente esté fuera todo el día._

El chico le miró, con los ojos verdes abiertos, expresivo como siempre. Severus se preguntó si la aparente sorpresa del chico tenía que ver con el hecho de que era la primera vez que usaba su primer nombre, de forma voluntaria y sin estar en la cama. Silenciosamente se prometió no llamar a Harry por su apellido de nuevo.

— _Um... está bien, Domine._ —Después, con el ceño fruncido, añadió:— _Algo va mal?_

— _No, no. Estoy bien. Volveré después._ —Se giró para salir de la tienda.

— _Quiere que le prepare algo de comer?_ —gritó Harry tras la figura que se alejaba.

Severus sólo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado para hablar. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar al muchacho.

Al salir de su habitación, Severus le frunció el ceño a Marcus, que le miraba como de costumbre y fue a meditar en privado en un pequeño callejón trasero que había descubierto hacía poco, escondido entre las muchas calles de detrás de la tienda. Tenía un gran banco de madera bajo un floreciente olivo. Desesperadamente intentó apartar el dolor de culpabilidad de su interior, pero hacía pocos progresos. 

 

Nadie había amado a Severus, no desde que era un niño, antes de que su madre se pusiera realmente enferma, antes de que se sometiera a las demandas del padre borracho y grosero de Severus.

Toda su vida, no es que alguna vez lo admitiera delante de cualquier criatura de la tierra, viva o muerte, había querido a alguien que lo cuidara, que se ocupara de él, pero nunca había ocurrido, no hasta ahora. Severus no tenía ni idea de qué sentía Harry por él, pero en los últimos meses había intentado cuidar de él de forma obvia y muy duro, proporcionándole los pequeños detalles que habían convertido sus locales en un hogar. Una vez, Severus se había prometido a sí mismo que si alguna vez encontraba a alguien que pudiera cuidar verdaderamente, jamás la trataría como su padre había tratado a su madre, sin embargo eso era exactamente lo que había hecho con Harry. 

 

En realidad el chico no era su esclavo, sólo era una farsa y le trataba como si eso fuera lo que era, un esclavo y un juguete sexual. Cuando vio Harry lavarse más temprano, cuando le vio interactuar con los clientes, sin dejar que el hecho de que su latín todavía no fuera fluido le parara, Severus había querido besarle y eso le hizo pensar en todas las veces que no le besó cuando pudo haberlo hecho. Harry había chupado su polla, había clavado al chico contra el colchón en varias ocasiones, incluso había dejado que Harry se acurrucara a su lado después del sexo. Pero nunca le había correspondido o abrazado y no le había besado ni una sola vez. 

 

En los últimos meses había intentado negarse desesperadamente lo que sentía y el único que había sufrido por eso era el chico al que le debía tanto. 

 

Finalmente, Severus se puso de pie y, asegurándose de que no era visto, se colocó la capa alrededor y se encaminó de vuelta a la tienda. Realmente sentía que debía hablar con el chico, explicar su epifanía y suplicar por la comprensión y el perdón de Harry. Pero no estaba listo todavía, habría mucha gente a lo largo del día y Severus ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiese expresar sus sentimientos de momento. Harry acababa de irse cuando Severus llegó, así que le siguió. 

Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para no ser empujado, maniobrar entre la multitud de gente con una capa de invisibilidad en su búsqueda de Harry era muy difícil. Afortunadamente Harry no parecía moverse muy rápido. El chico logró esquivar a Marcus muy fácilmente cuando el odioso hombre intentó meterle mano. Severus decidió que cuando volvieran de donde fuera que fuesen, le partiría los dedos al hombre como le había prometido. Sin embargo, Harry no parecía estar molesto, le trató como si fuera algo normal —y quizás lo era. Con el ceño fruncido, Severus se preguntó si debería empezar por los pulgares de Marcus y seguir a los demás o comenzar por los meñiques, supuso que la mejor opción sería la que fuera más dolorosa. 

Harry se paró a hablar con el esclavo de la taberna cuyo nombre Severus no podía recordar en ese momento, pero el pelirrojo parecía haber estado llorando y Harry subió la mano y limpió una lágrima del pecoso rostro con el dorso de la mano. Habló con el esclavo durante un momento y le dio un frasco de ungüento. El esclavo pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, pero Harry negó firmemente, metió los dedos en el frasco y esparció un poco en el moretón oscuro que estropeaba la mejilla del otro chico. 

 

Severus pensó incómodo que justo el día antes se habría puesto furioso porque el joven regalara pociones, pero después de haber visto la cantidad de ventas que Harry había hecho esa mañana, Severus pensó que el chico se había ganado unas pociones gratis. Se había ganado un montón de cosas que no tenía. A la luz del día, al ver a Harry entre toda esa gente, se dio cuenta del mal aspecto que tenía, incluso junto al esclavo de Thomas. Su túnica era poco más que un trapo y tenía los pies descalzos. De repente, Severus se dio cuenta de que no había visto al chico usar zapatos desde hacía rato, ¿quizá no tenía otros? Tal vez los únicos zapatos que tenía eran las sandalias maltratadas. ¿Por qué narices no se lo había pedido nunca? Entonces, Severus se percató de que, en realidad, el chico jamás le había pedido nada en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí. 

Recordó Hogwarts. ¿El joven siempre había tenido mal aspecto entonces, comparado con sus compañeros de clase? ¿No le importaba cómo se veía? 

 

Pero Harry se había puesto en marcha. El chico de la taberna miraba tras él, con una mirada de absoluta adoración por el héroe en su cara; obviamente pensaba que Harry era maravilloso. 

 

Muchas otras personas parecían pensar también que era bastante maravilloso. Se paraba a cada momento y más pociones salían de la gran cesta de mimbre que llevaba, sólo que ahora se intercambiaban por monedas. Severus quería reír, el chico había creado una especie de negocio ambulante de pociones. Harry había vendido al menos quince frascos de ungüento y botellas de pociones diferentes antes de llegar al mercado. 

 

Severus vio al chico moverse entre los puestos, hablando con los tenderos, regateando por una botella del vino favorito de Severus, una variedad que Modia no vendía. Compró algunos frascos pequeños para reemplazar los que había vendido ese día con pociones, después de eso comenzó a comprar fruta, vegetales y especias. Después de una hora volvió a casa, con la cesta llena de compras. Aún tenía que descansar, o incluso sentarse y todavía era la tercera hora de la mañana. 

Para cando Harry volvió a la tienda, había caminado al menos una milla y media bajo el ardiente sol, cargando una cesta pesada. Rufus estaba en la tienda, terminando una venta cuando Harry llegó. Harry se lo agradeció, le dio algunos bollos de canela y pasó las siguientes horas atendiendo a los clientes. También estuvo ocupado ordenando. Hizo la cama de Severus y éste se sintió culpablemente agradecido de pensar en poner las varias y el álbum de fotografías de vuelta en el baúl. Harry barrió con una escoba vieja y luego comenzó a cortar vegetales y a cocinar el pescado que la niña pequeña le había dado más temprano. Añadió algunas especias y lo doró en una sartén plana. Olía de maravilla. 

 

Bueno, Severus pensó con ironía que, sin duda, eso respondía la pregunta de si era Harry o Modia quien cocinaba esas deliciosas comidas. El chico parecía tener una destreza considerable. Cortó los vegetales con rapidez y precisión y añadió varios ingredientes diferentes a la comida, hasta que a Severus se le hizo la boca agua del hambre. De repente, Severus sintió un escalofrío de inquietud recorrer su espalda. ¿Dónde había aprendido a cocinar?¿Cuándo aprendió a cocinar? No había dudas de que Harry tenía destreza, una destreza considerable, de hecho. Otro pensamiento desconcertante golpeó al Maestro de Pociones. Si podía cocinar tan bien como obviamente hacía, entonces debía tener talento natural en Pociones. ¿Pero él, Severus Snape, el más joven y más brillante profesor de pociones que Hogwarts nunca había tenido, le había dado alguna vez a Harry James Potter, el chico que vivió, hijo del odioso James Potter, una puta oportunidad?

 

Severus gimió, una vez más, pensando en lo completamente equivocado que había estado respecto al joven. Lejos de sentarse y no hacer nada en absoluto, el chico no paró de trabajar desde antes del amanecer. Varias veces, Severus casi logró quitarse la capa y hablarle, pero cada vez alguien entraba y estaba allí durante mucho tiempo. Al final, era mediodía, el momento en el que el sol de la tarde de agosto era más caliente y mucha gente cerraba las tiendas para el descanso de mediodía. Severus tenía, de hecho, la mano en el borde de la capa y estaba a punto de quitársela cuando Hermia entró, seguida de cerca por Rufus.

Severus casi maldijo. 

 

— _Hola, Harry_ —dijo Hermia—. _Venimos a hacer que te tomes un descanso._

Harry sonrió.

— _No puedo, Hermia, tengo mucho que hacer, mi dominus..._

Pero Severus no pudo escuchar lo que Harry podía estar planeando hacer porque Hermia le interrumpió. 

— _Mater dice que descansaras esta tarde y tu dominus ni quisiera está aquí._

Harry parecía indeciso, se mordió el labio. Severus quería enviar a Hermia y Rufus lejos pero se contuvo, deseando ver qué haría Harry. 

» _Por favor, Harry? Mater nos ha dado un poco de tiempo libre. No tenemos que volver hasta la octava hora; vamos y comemos algo?_

Harry aún vacilaba. 

» _Harry!_ —Hermia hizo un puchero. Severus sintió ganas de abofetearle, pero Harry sucumbió.

— _Está bien_ —dijo—, _pero sólo media hora._

 

Harry cogió algo de pan, algunas galletas duras y un poco de aceite de oliva y guió a sus amigos hasta el jardín. Cogió unas aceitunas del árbol y algunas cerezas de otro árbol que estaba domesticado con forma de abanico contra la pared sur. Hermia sacó algunas ciruelas y un poco de queso cremoso y los tres se sentaron en un montón de cojines que Harry fue a buscar a los estantes del almacén. 

Severus se sentó a la sombra en un banco de piedra, con hiedra y madreselva enredados en él, y vio a los jóvenes hablar y reír suavemente en la tranquilidad de la tarde. Obviamente, se habían convertido en buenos amigos en algún momento de los últimos meses y Harry parecía relajado con su compañía. Hermia habló y rió casi sin parar y hasta Rufus se unió con extraños movimientos de mano que Harry y Hermia no tuvieron problemas para comprender. Se sentía como un mirón inmiscuyéndose en la intimidad de esa cercanía y sin embargo, mientras él todavía no se atrevía a descubrirse, se encontró con que no podía mirar a otro lado. Se sentía atraído, casi obligado a mirar al chico. 

No podía tener suficiente de él y todo el tiempo hacía planes para más adelante, cuando se revelase a Harry y le dijera a su joven amante lo que había descubierto y lo que realmente sentía ahora.


End file.
